Destiny's Calling
by I'm busy saving the world
Summary: For seventeen hundred years Merlin awaited the return of the Once and Future King. He was bound to the Earth through the power of the Old Religion, deprived of eternal peace. Nevertheless, he was required to tolerate the burden of time, keeping the balance as an all too familiar evil emerged. It was time for Merlin to return to Hogwarts, for this battle could not be won alone
1. Going to Hogwarts

**Hey Everyone! Ok so I'll give you a little more depth about this story before you start reading.**

**Ok so basically, Merlin has been walking the Earth for a VERY long time. He feels like his life has lost most of its purpose and meaning as he is forced to stand around and wait for the return of Arthur. However, aside from You-Know-Who, a darker evil is uncovered, and of course it is up to Merlin to save the day. It is his destiny to help Arthur create a Kingdom of Peace and tolerance for all, but in order to do this he must stop the growing forces of Darkness that threaten all they have worked to achieve. However, it is not Merlin's destiny to defeat Voldemort. The Old Religion has chosen someone else for this task. Merlin must now return to Hogwarts **_**(as a student)**_** and work alongside Harry to defeat the rising Evils. What will happen! **_**(Just thought I should throw that in there)**_

**To clear things up, this is not one of those stories where Harry is Arthur. Yes Kilgharrah and Aithusa will make appearances. This story is set during the Goblet of Fire/Triwizard Tournament. **

**I hope you enjoy this crossover! It took a lot of time and planning, so I hope its ok! Let me know what you think by clicking that review button down at the bottom and sending me a quick note ;) Your words are encouragement to write :D haha! ANYWAYS, most of you probably aren't big fans of long Author's notes soooo, I'll make sure not to make them this long again. Now, I'll let you read! Have fun!**

Chapter 1

~:/\:~

Merlin sighed as he gazed out into the vast lake of Avalon. Seventeen hundred years have passed and he still awaited the return of Arthur. Throughout the centuries Merlin travelled, though never far. The Old Religion had given him meager tasks, as he indirectly participated in both muggle and wizarding world wars.

The Old Religion was no longer the magnificent power it once was. In fact, modern day wizards hardly knew anything about the Old Religion other than the fact that it once existed. Today, Wizards and Witches, no longer referred to as sorcerers, practiced magic through the use of a wand. Of course Merlin had one in order to fit in. However, he despised using it.

While the use of this magic had faded, the Old Religion still lived on through the Earth. Merlin recalled as Balinor had once told him, he was more than just a son of his father, but he is a son of the Earth. Magic is the fabric of this world, and as such Merlin was a son of magic. This magic coursed through his body and prevailed as his life force. It was this power that kept him alive for centuries. It was this power that kept him waiting, in an ever changing world, to fulfill his destiny.

Over the years, Merlin entertained himself by enrolling in Hogwarts again and again. In fact, Merlin had helped build the school. He had helped guide the founders in the planning and early construction. Once it was completed, Merlin had even added a few of his own spells to help add to the protection.

However, Merlin grew sad as the years went by. Those with magic had separated themselves from the modern world. People forgot about magic, and it now only existed through petty illusions. Everything that Merlin and Arthur had worked to achieve was gone. The peace between those in the magical community and the rest of the five kingdoms had fallen. And now, Wizards were forbidden by the Statute of Secrecy from ever revealing the wizarding world.

What infuriated Merlin the most were those that saw themselves above those without magic. Salazar Slytherin advocated this idea, and many believed he was the first to propose this prejudice, though Merlin knew better. It had been Morgana who had instilled this mindset, although there were many before her that thought the same, others like Nimueh. However, it had been Morgana who had the most influence over the spread of this outlook.

Merlin frowned in displeasure as he saw even those who claimed to be free of prejudice, begin to refer to people differently. Those without magic became known as Muggles to the wizarding world. This had been something Merlin continued to advocate against throughout his years at Hogwarts. He believed in equality for all, even those without magic. He knew that everyone was equally important because everyone played a part in the balance.

Perhaps it was this reason that Merlin had always favored Hufflepuff. When he had known Helga Hufflepuff she had shared his views of equality and had advised her fellow founders to think likewise. She had been a strong influence on Godric and Rowena who had begun to add equality for all to their own house morals, although Salazar had continued to think himself above those without magic.

Throughout his many times at Hogwarts Merlin had been in each house multiple times. The hat continuously refused to sort him, as he was the embodiment of magic itself.

Though Merlin favored Hufflepuff as it emphasized equality and loyalty, he also enjoyed Gryffindor. The values of the house reminded him of Arthur, and whenever he would place himself there he would always feel a sense of security, like Arthur was watching over him. The morals of the house highlighted courage and bravery, something Arthur had never been short of. Being in Gryffindor reminded him so much of his past, which served as both pleasant and painful.

It reminded Merlin of the good times he and Arthur had. It reminded him of the strange looks they would get from people as manservant and prince bantered and argued, the curious stares as the actions of the two reflected that of brothers. Everyone in Camelot had known that the two possessed an abnormal master servant relationship, but as Arthur transitioned to his position as king, the people respected him more for it. Merlin had helped Arthur create a kingdom of peace and equality as their unlikely friendship allowed Arthur to break free of his father's own reign and expectations. However, being in Gryffindor also reminded him of everything he had lost, how everything that he and Arthur had worked for had been destroyed, how the Old Religion declined and all was but lost in the minds of men. These were the painful reminders that made Merlin steer clear of the house.

Yet, as time went by, Merlin was in need of a reminder. He needed to remember why he had to endure the harshness of his reality, as he was forced to watch those he befriended grow old and die. It was during these times Merlin returned to Gryffindor in order to remember the bravery and valor of those that had sacrificed themselves, just so Merlin could live to the moment of truth and await the Once and Future King's return.

Merlin knew he could not overly involve himself in the events around him. Occasionally he was allowed to indirectly interfere when his actions would not cause additional effects. It hurt him. Merlin wanted to be involved with life again. For centuries he stood in the shadows, walking with the crowd, but never being allowed to tell his story. He was lonely. After the first few centuries, Merlin tried to avoid making friends, for fear of the pain and loss he would feel upon their death. His only solace was seeing the ghosts at Hogwarts, who remembered him year after year. They didn't know his true identity, but Merlin was sure they suspected.

They respected him as many knew him to be their elder. He was able to share laughs with them, though he acquired strange looks from both the faculty and students as they wondered why Merlin would prefer the company of the ghosts rather than people. Of course they never got their answer.

Year after year Merlin would change his name. However, he would always pick something that started with an M. On the registration forms he would fill in his parent's names, though varying it between the names of his friends back in Camelot.

In order to fit in, Merlin would perform an aging spell, though this time in reverse making himself younger. This was the part Merlin hated the most because despite his size, Merlin was still a fully developed sorcerer. His magical ability succeeded any witch or wizard, and was now forced inside an 11 year old body. Containing his magic was difficult.

Merlin remembered some of his first years at Hogwarts when he had first attempted this spell. Let's just say that the Great Hall needed some redecorating and reroofing. Since then, Merlin had been extremely careful with his slip ups, making sure to visit the forbidden forest whenever possible to release excess magic that threatened to escape his small body. Upon his many returns, Merlin managed to get this down to a system.

Hogwarts was a good distraction for Merlin, as he focused on the school work and activities. However, he could not return right after graduation. In fact, the majority of Merlin's time was spent wandering, rather than in the school. He could not return until all the faculty and students had either passed or moved on with their lives. Sometimes this would only be a matter of decades, other times he would have to wait more than a century to return to the school.

In the meantime Merlin found it difficult to occupy himself. One of his greatest distractions though had been Kilgharrah and Aithusa. They had lived to this modern time along with him, though seeing them was difficult. They were the last two of the ancient race, and as the wizarding world was shrouded in secrecy, this gave both dragons less room to travel as they could no longer find safety in "Muggle" territory. Aside from that, the Ministry and "Dragon Experts" have begun to try to tame dragons.

Modern Dragons were not the same as the ancient. They were not wise and they could not speak verbally. They were dumbed down creatures, much like the Wyvern. While both Kilgharrah and Aithusa were larger in size, these dragons were still large. However, through attempts to capture and tame these beasts, both of the ancient breed fled into hiding. Their race had "died out" long ago, and for them to be rediscovered would draw far too much attention to them, jeopardizing their safety.

It has been over a century since Merlin had last seen them, though he would occasionally speak to them through their mind link in order to make sure they were safe. After the battle of Camlann, Merlin had Kilgharrah take Aithusa under his wing. While Aithusa had taken Morgana's side, Merlin had no choice but to forgive him, or he would lose yet another companion to endure the long centuries with.

Kilgharrah continued to grow old, but he remained wise and powerful. Merlin now understood the pain he had suffered as he had watched all those in his noble breed die off. Merlin had suffered the same fate, as he watched all that once followed the Old Religion turn away to the more modern practice, until it was all but forgotten. Merlin mourned the loss of the magic that coursed through the Earth. He still felt it, everywhere he went, though he knew he was the only one that could still feel it's power thrumming beneath the world's exterior.

The two had become excessively close, truly becoming kin as there was nowhere else for either to turn. If Merlin ever truly needed Kilgharrah, he knew he would come without a moment's thought. Yet, Merlin knew the dangers the dragons faced and refrained himself from summoning them, upholding his duty as dragonlord to keep the ancient race safe.

Though on some nights, when Merlin was depressed and mourned the loss of his life, he would reach out to Kilgharrah and they would talk through their minds. It was comforting, and probably the source of Merlin's sanity. Kilgharrah had become his companion, and while he also valued Aithusa's company, it was the Great Dragon that held him together. Merlin was still wary of Aithusa's alliance. The two were not as close, and Merlin wondered if Aithusa would truly ever be on his side or if he would run back into Morgana's arms were he given the chance.

Aithusa was still a mystery Merlin tried to unravel, yet it seemed Aithusa was equally wary of him. It seemed that in each of their past encounters Merlin had been forced to use his dragonlord abilities to thwart his attacks. Aithusa was hesitant to trust Merlin since his youth was spent being dictated to flee the battle. Though it had been his choice to fight alongside Morgana, it was Merlin who commanded him.

When Aithusa was born he was given a purpose, and that was to help. As he taught himself to hunt and take care of himself, he had found Morgana in the woods, hurt and slowly fading. He was born to help. He saw it was his duty then to aid her and nurse her back to health. Morgana had then befriended and took care of him. They shared a special bond and looked out for each other.

Merlin had not been there for Aithusa once he had hatched. He had expected Kilgharrah to be his guardian. Yet, Kilgharrah enjoyed asserting himself as the dominant dragon and ignored the young dragon's questions, thinking it best for life to be learned from experience. Kilgharrah was wise, and in different circumstances Aithusa may have learned, but the times set him on a different path.

The bond between Morgana and Aithusa grew as they endured perilous events by each other's side. Morgana was nurturing and became a mother like figure to Aithusa as neither Merlin nor Kilgharrah had taken time to teach Aithusa right and wrong. Merlin regretted this as he came to respect why Aithusa made the decisions he did. It was his own fault.

Aithusa was aware of the power of a dragonlord, and while they were kin, they acted like a dysfunctional family. He had found his own solace in Morgana when he had felt abandoned by both his kin. Through this they forged their bond and Aithusa would forever be indebted to Morgana.

After her death, Aithusa was left with no one, and due to this he sought amends with both Kilgharrah and Merlin. However, while he turned to them to fill a void of loneliness, they would never be his true loyalty. Merlin knew this. He knew it was his fault Aithusa turned to Morgana. He knew that he would never completely have Aithusa's trust and faith.

Sometimes Merlin wondered what would have happened if he had simply commanded Aithusa to stay away from Morgana. Yet, Merlin knew that had he done this he would have only made their relationship worse. Aithusa would feel betrayed and see it as an abuse of power. Even now Merlin didn't think he would be able to ask this of Aithusa as he couldn't deal with losing another friend, no matter how fragile their relationship was.

Right now the dragons were hidden safe within the Isle of the Blessed, which Merlin had cloaked to be shielded from all eyes save his. They were safe and that was what mattered.

For the past couple hundred years, Merlin decided to visit important landmarks of his past. He spent time in each. For a while he sought Ealdor, which was difficult for him to locate as it was not part of a wizarding community. Once he found it he stayed for many years, reflecting on his childhood. After his unchanging appearance was beginning to spark questions he had to move on.

He visited Camelot, which was now nothing but a pile of rubble and a tourist attraction, though not many knew the truth to what the shattered palace actually used to be. He had sat where the physicians chambers once had been, moving pieces of rock and digging up a bit of dirt only to find an ancient piece of torn cloth. It was faded red and Merlin laughed recognizing it as part of his neckerchief.

That was another thing Merlin had never grown out of. Throughout his years walking the Earth, the neckerchief had always remained part of his attire, even as his poorly sewn pants evolved to jeans, the neckerchief stayed part of his ensemble. Even at Hogwarts the strange neck piece replaced the traditional tie, raising questions from his teachers and fellow classmates. After seeing little change they decided to ignore it.

He had smiled remembering how even those in Camelot gave him questioning looks at his strange garment of clothing. He recalled how Arthur had once known something was amiss, eventually concluding Merlin was in danger as his neckerchief was found abandoned on one of the paths. It was his signature piece.

He then went to Arthur's chambers where he was surrounded by memories. Tourists shuffled by him, a bit unnerved as they gazed at him seeing his attachment to the fallen fortress. He soon realized the kind of attention he brought himself and left the castle, looking back with longing. No one understood.

To waist more time he recalled his adventures with Arthur, travelling to some of the most memorable locations. The first place he had gone had been the Isle of the Blessed, where he spent a couple decades with the two dragons. However, he felt it had been time to move on as he continued in his quest of remembrance. He spent time in past druid camps and other places within the different forests as he reminisced in the hunting trips.

Merlin almost found it comical as he made camp in various places remembering how he loathed the hunting trips. Yet, he looked back at them fondly thinking of Gwaine with his campfire jokes, and how the knights laughed at the banter between Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin spent much time in his father's cave, isolating himself from the rest of the world. The rest of his time was spent travelling to the Valley of Fallen Kings, hiding away in the Crystal Cave relishing in the power of the Old Religion. This Cave felt like home. This was not the first time Merlin had come here. In fact, many times in the past centuries Merlin had come here as he sought comfort in the old religion.

It was here in this Cave where past, present nor future mattered, as everything just was. It allowed time to pass without him feeling its effects. By looking into the crystals he even got to relive aspects of his past. Occasionally he would even get to talk to his father and mother who would appear in the cave. Merlin wondered why his friends never showed up. He never got an answer. However, he was thankful that he was able to see them, even if from a distance, as the crystals showed him his past.

His life was dull, and he was tired. Sometimes he wished he was back in Camelot, being bullied as he was forced to be Arthur's practice dummy. He wished he could stand next to Arthur and banter. He missed his Prat. He missed being called an idiot. He missed Gwen and her kindness. He missed Leon and his loyalty. He missed Lancelot and his selflessness, Gwaine and his alcohol, Gauis and his wisdom, Percival and his dry humor, Elyan and his valor, and even Morgana, before she turned against her friends. He missed his life. The life he led before the end, before the Battle of Camlann. It was that night, Arthur had taken his final stand. Merlin had done everything he could to save him, yet there was nothing he could do. It was two nights later Merlin held Arthur in his arms, watching the light fade from his eyes. It was that night Arthur forgave him, and accepted him for who he was. It was that night, Arthur had thanked him for the first and last time.

Merlin had felt betrayed. Everything he and Arthur worked to build would fall. While Gwen would officially unite the kingdom and lift the ban of magic, it was not long after her death the kingdom spiraled. Why did he have these powers if he could not save the people he cared about most? It was in that moment Merlin felt cheated, he felt like the joke was on him. Had Kilgharrah not been there to reassure him he had not failed, he would have become a shell. He may have become hateful. He owed more to the dragon then he could possibly know.

Yet, this did not stop him from wanting his old life back. Despite the danger, or the hard decisions, he missed his friends, the people that stood by him and made life worth living. He had nothing now save Kilgharrah, his salvation. Had the dragon fled Merlin would have drowned in his misery.

His life was so hard to endure. Sometimes, he wished he could just die. He wanted to enter Avalon and live in peace, reunited with his friends and family, forever to be in their comfort. But he couldn't. He had to wait over a thousand years to fulfill his destiny. He must wait for Arthur. When Arthur returns everything would be better. And so he waited, day after day. And still there was never a sign.

Merlin continued to think back. There had not been a sign, not until one fateful night.

Merlin had been jolted awake by the power of the Old Religion. It burned his body. He had not felt it's presence so strongly in over a thousand years. The power was magnified in the cave where he sat. It urged him to pick up the crystal and gaze into it. Merlin had felt anxious, but was filled with an excitement he had not felt in centuries. He did as he was told.

Merlin looked into the crystal, seeing a young boy in an orphanage, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Merlin watched him grow, turning to darkness and adopting the belief Merlin loathed. He saw himself better than people without magic. But Merlin watched as he became more objective, learning to see himself as better than all.

He was powerful for the modern time. However, he was still nothing compared to Merlin. Merlin wondered if the Old Religion wanted him to be disposed of. He certainly could stir an imbalance. Merlin continued to watch, realizing this was not what was wanted of him.

Instead he saw a boy, no older than a year. The parents began to scream and the father was shot down with a single spell by the dark sorcerer. The mother guarded her child, stepping in front of him, allowing her love to guide her actions. Merlin stared at the woman, her eyes filled with determination and love. She reminded Merlin of Gwen, full of love and compassion. It seemed the Old Religion saw something as well. It reached out its power to this woman, and as the dark sorcerer used the same spell to end her life, the power of the Old Religion radiated from her, acting as a shield to protect her child.

Merlin then saw who the Dark Sorcerer was. Tom Riddle. He sent his curse to the small child, but the power of the shield deflected it, sending it right back at him. What Merlin had not been expecting was the use of a horcrux, very dark magic used to split one's soul in pieces to be stored in objects, unnaturally preserving one's life.

Merlin watched as he prolonged death by drinking Unicorn blood. He also watched as the boy, Harry grew, living at his aunt and uncle's house until he was old enough to attend Hogwarts. Merlin sat watching as destiny merged the fates of both Harry and "Lord Voldemort" together. He watched as Harry defeated Quirrel and obtained the sorcerer's stone, which was later destroyed. He saw Harry defeat the Basilisk to save his friend's sister. He saw Harry free his innocent Godfather and defeat the dementors.

Merlin smiled. Harry reminded him slightly of himself, willing to go to any lengths for his friends and family. However, the visions didn't stop there. That had all been in the past. Now he was beginning to receive glimpses of the future.

The death eaters assembled, plotting the return of the Dark Lord. However each seemed distraught and confused. They seemed almost fearful of what their actions would bring. Before Merlin got a chance to hear what they were saying, the vision changed. He saw a Goblet radiating fire, as a slip of paper was thrown out of it with Harry's name. The vision changed again. A tournament with tasks, each flashing by quickly.

Finally the visions had stopped, showing one last face. A face that filled Merlin with dread as a smirk grew. A smirk that was all too familiar.

"Hello Emrys."

No.

Merlin's mind was reeling.

Morgana. She was coming back. Merlin didn't know how or why. He didn't know what would happen because of her return. All he knew was that she needed to be stopped at whatever the cost.

Despite the severity of the situation, Merlin couldn't help but smile as he realized what this meant. He was needed. And if the visions left any clue it was where. He was going back to Hogwarts.

~:/\:~

**So what did you think!? Yes? No? Just want to say hi? Let me know! Well on to the next chapter! Woooo!**

**The more reviews, the more obligated I will feel to update faster. Just saying! **


	2. Flashbacks and True Friends

**Guess what! I finished the second Chapter! Whoop Whoop! I would like to thank laurencracefan, alice419, abby normal, Mergana Lover, aveave, 'Reviewer', TheMistyMountains, and TwilightCharmedFaie for reviewing my story! It means a lot guys :D **

**Oh, but I would like to clear up something for 'Reviewer' and other readers that may feel similarly.**

**Reviewer- I no intentions on copying teenmuggle's story (Apologies to teenmuggle for any unintended plagiarism) I have read Ancient Relics (And am a huge fan!), but I have no intention of duplicating the story. I understand where similarities are drawn, and I should think it to be an honor to even be compared to such a great story, even if only through similar ideas. :) I can promise though that this story has its own plot line!**

**Just thought I should clear that up a bit :) **

**I would like to give one more shout out to my good friend I'm Busy Planning Global Domination, who helped me come up with an outline for this chapter. **

**Hope you all like it!**

Chapter 2

~:/\:~

When Dumbledore awoke in the early morning he had been surprised to see a bird perched on his windowsill holding a letter in its beak. Normally, owls were used as messengers and yet, Dumbledore was curious at the lack of. Instead, this bird was sleek with smooth brown wings and speckled chest. Its front contained flecks of white and its claws were sharp, designed for catching prey. He recognized this as a Merlin. What an odd creature to have deliver messages.

Nevertheless, after rising from his bed, he moved to open the window. He was careful, taking the letter from the bird as its calculating black stare sized him up. Once the letter was in his hand, the Merlin dove and quickly vanished from sight.

Dumbledore looked down at the letter, his name neatly scrawled in black ink. However, there was no seal on the envelope, giving him no indication of who this letter was from. As he carefully opened the letter, he scanned its contents:

_Dear Albus Dumbledore, _

_I hope you didn't mind the unusual method of delivery. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Myron Emerson. The reason I am sending you this letter is because I would like to attend Hogwarts at the start of semester. My predicament is unusual and I apologize if this is an inconvenience to you. _

_When I first received my letter, I was unable to attend due to unfortunate developments. My father had grown ill and my mother had needed help at home. I attended a non-wizarding school, although during my spare time my uncle Gauis tutored me in my magical studies, teaching me all that I know. Last year my parents were killed in a tragic robbery while I was away at school. Gauis had become my guardian, but he was old. Recently his age caught up to him and he too passed. However, it was in his will that I pursue my magical education at Hogwarts to further develop my knowledge and skill. It is with his last wish that I am asking for admittance to this new semester. _

_I understand Hogwarts does not typically admit anyone above first year, but I am willing to work out any schedule that would allow me to attend. I believe I would be in the 4__th__ year class as I am 15 years of age. I hope I will hear back from you soon. Leave your response outside your window and my merlin will retrieve it. _

_Thank You for your time._

_~Myron Emerson _

Dumbledore reread the letter a couple of times, contemplating his response. After a moment he began to write. It seemed Hogwarts would be receiving a new student this year.

~:/\:~

Merlin sat at the foot of the legendary lake. Looking at it brought him a wave of different emotions, reminding him of his adventures and unforgettable moments with Arthur and the knights, though also his failures. Despite this, the lake continued to serve as a beacon of hope. Arthur would return and together they would right the wrongs of the world. When he returned Merlin would know his years spent roaming the Earth had been worth it. When Arthur returned he would have his best friend.

Merlin wondered what was going on in Avalon. Could Arthur see him right now? Could all his friends? Did they ever watch him? Were they disappointed in him for doing so little throughout the centuries? Did they pity him?

There was so much that was still a mystery to him, despite all his years. The world worked in wonders that still left him guessing. Merlin sat there silently watching the still water ripple as leaves fell off the nearby trees. It was just as beautiful as ever.

The modern world had for the most part been destroyed by industry. So much nature had been uprooted and replaced with hazardous machinery. This was another reason Merlin grew angry with the wizarding world as it isolated itself. They had the power to help these people and cleanse the world of its pollution. Magic could help achieve more environmental friendly goals, instead of contaminating the Earth and its people.

Merlin was just glad that this location remained secluded. He knew the lake was protected by magical barriers, but he still couldn't help but worry for its safety.

He continued to stare off into the distance, moving his gaze along the blue waters to the trees and mountains. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Merlin was broken away from his thoughts as his namesake swooped down with his letters response.

Merlin grabbed the envelope from the bird and opened it.

_Dear Myron Emerson,_

_I have considered your predicament and have decided to allow you to come to Hogwarts. However, due to your unusual circumstance I would like you to arrive at my office a couple hours before the rest of the students arrive for first term. Here we will discuss a class schedule and I will evaluate your abilities. _

_When you arrive at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall will meet you outside the main entrance. You will follow her and she will guide you to my office. I trust transportation will be taken care of._

_It will be a pleasure to have you at our school Mr. Emerson._

_~Albus Dumbledore _

Merlin smiled. It was official. He was going to Hogwarts.

~:/\:~

After weeks of preparation, Merlin set off on his journey to Hogwarts. He had gathered all the supplies he needed including semester books and equipment to accompany him throughout the school year. Of course he also packed his magic book and small reminders of home. Before leaving, he had contacted both Kilgharrah and Aithusa to update them of his recent decision to attend the school once more, though leaving out the details as to why. He would speak to Kilgharrah again later.

Once Merlin had adjusted his neckerchief he was ready. "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" Merlin spoke his teleportation spell and arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. Though he had the power to break the wards and teleport directly into the school, he had no intention of surrendering his identity this early.

Looking at the school reminded him of when he had helped the founders build it.

_Flashback:_

_Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were good friends, sitting and laughing together under the shady tree. Merlin had met them a couple years ago and they quickly became fast friends. _

"_Maldwyn, Godric! Over here!" That was the name Merlin had gone by back then. He and Godric had been exploring the forest, only to come upon an enchanted tree. Later, it was named the Whomping Willow. Helga and Rowena waved them over, and the two had raced to see who would get there first. _

_Godric had won by a landslide and both boys toppled over panting. The founders were still in their late teens at this point. They would not build the school until they were older, but it was here their story began. _

"_Nice try, mate. Better luck next time." Godric winked at him. Merlin had rolled his eyes. Godric was a spitting replica of Gwaine, minus the alcohol. He was foolish, but brave when he needed to be. _

_The two girls giggled, laughing as the red, from over exertion, drained from Merlin's face. He was out of shape. The four had laid there under the tree for a bit, laughing at Godric as he reminisced on one of his most recent pranks. Godric was one of those people that loved a good laugh, using his magic for harmless fun. _

_Rowena lightly scolded him for using his magic for such actions, though she continued laughing along with the rest. It had been times like this Merlin missed his friends back in Camelot. He missed being able to have this kind of carefree fun. _

_Merlin's sudden change of mood affected the rest of the group. Suddenly each was deep in thought. It had been Helga who broke the silence. "Do you guys really think people will reject us? You know, for our magic?" The question had hung in the air before Rowena answered._

"_I don't know. People have been more wary. Their own ghost stories have made them start questioning the good of magic." Everyone sighed. "People are just confused." _

"_It wasn't always like that…" Merlin began. "There was once a time when people understood magic. People and sorcerers had lived together in peace and prosperity, working together to create one of the most renowned kingdoms the world has ever known." Merlin smiled as he spoke. "Camelot. I think people just need to understand it again."_

"_Oh come off it Maldwyn! That's nothing but legend." Godric exclaimed. Merlin shook his head. _

"_I don't believe that. I believe in Merlin and King Arthur. I believe in Camelot and the kingdom they created together. Legends are always based on truths. I think people are just lost and need to be guided in the right direction. They just need to see the good magic can bring." The group listened to what Merlin was saying. _

_Godric broke out laughing. "You really believe that Maldwyn! It's a silly story parents tell their children so they can sleep peacefully and dream of a better world. The legends speak of the might of Merlin, yet no one can be that powerful. It's just not possible." He spoke matter of factly. Merlin sighed. Yet, here I am he had thought. _

"_Yeah… a story." Merlin turned on his side. His past was a LEGEND. He almost told them his secret. He almost told them who he was, but now he wouldn't. He couldn't. They would never believe him. Rowena seemed to be observing the situation._

"_Well, I don't know what I believe regarding Merlin, but why should we only be just dreaming of a better world, why is it that we can't create one?" She had everyone's attention. "Yeah! Why can't we create a place where people can feel safe?" _

_Godric shook his head. "It's not all people, it's just us. People with magic."_

"_Then let's agree to create somewhere people with magic can feel safe!" Rowena was excited. She had never known what she wanted to do with her life, but suddenly it all made perfect sense. Smiles erupted on everyone's face and for a moment time stood still. They heard a snap, and Merlin jerked around. Standing in front of them was a boy around the same age._

"_What do you want?" Godric was the first to speak._

"_I heard you. You want people with magic to be safe. That's what I want. That's what I have always wanted." The boy looked down and the group exchanged a look._

"_You have magic?" Helga spoke. The boy nodded. "What is your name?"_

"_Salazar, Salazar Slytherin." _

"_Well Salazar, welcome to the team." Rowena extended her hand, and the five exchanged smiles. _

_That had been the beginning. The decision had been made to create a sanctuary for those with magic, but soon the idea blossomed into much more than that as they began turning their dreams into a reality. _

_It had started with architectural plans, which Rowena and Helga had for the most part taken control of. However, as the planning continued, each founder ended up designing their own rooms. It was during this process they decided this would not just be a sanctuary, but a school, to teach sorcerers how to harness their power and use it for good. _

_It was then during this process the idea for houses was decided after multiple disputes. Recently they had learned that Salazar had a troubled past. He was hunted by those without magic because he was different. He had been the only one with magic, aside from his parents, in his secluded village, and people had responded badly. Due to this, he was hesitant to allow "Muggle Borns" into the school. He didn't want other students feeling out of place. Yet, he also respected that they needed to learn magic, so they did not feel like a monster, as he had. Without consulting with the other founders, he built the chamber of secrets as a warning to those who were not born from wizarding families. It warned against them turning their back on the school that would help them learn control. It was to keep them in line, making sure they would not betray those who took them. _

_When the other founders had discovered this they were outraged, Helga more than anyone. She lectured them all on equality, and how this school was a shelter for all with magic, not only those with pure blood. She believed every person should be treated equally and given a fair chance to prove themselves before they were judged. Merlin admired the way she stood up for her beliefs and morals. It had been with the announcement, the two became closer. _

_As years went by and construction was still in progress, the founders began noticing how Merlin never aged. They began asking questions, but soon it became too much. Without so much as a goodbye, he left. For a while, the founders were distraught upon losing their friend, but they were determined to finish their mission. Merlin hid in the shadows watching as they built the school, pride hining in his eyes, wishing he could run to his friends. _

_The four founders grew together, although with age, Salazar's hatred for those of non magical ancestry increased. Merlin watched his adopted friend with sad eyes as his experiences began to weigh down on him and poison his mind. It made him remember Morgana. _

_As the school was near completion Merlin had made the split decision to reveal himself to them. He needed someone to know. _

_Godric had shown the founders the Whomping Willow they found together. They had created a passage way to the location that is now the shrieking shack, but had then just been another part of the forest. The founders sat on the forest floor on the opposite end of the tunnel, reminiscing on their past. It had been about ten years since they had last seen him. As if looking at his past, he watched as they laid beneath the shade of a tree, laughing. _

_On cue, a twig snapped, and it was Godric who had pulled out his sword and told the intruder to reveal themselves. Helga laughed. "Come on Godric, it was probably just a deer. We are in the forest you know." Rowena laughed beside her. However, Salazar stood beside Godric, wand ready. With his movements the girls went quiet. _

"_Show yourself." Godric repeated. Merlin slowly stepped from behind the tree and stood in clear view. The founders had stared in shock before responding. "Maldwyn…" _

"_I can-" Merlin started, but was cut off as a pair of arms were thrown around his neck._

"_MALDWYN!" Helga shouted happily, hugging him tightly. Everyone else stared in shock. "What happened to you! You just disappeared without warning! I thought something had…" Her voice died as she looked at him. She realized he had not aged a day. "How do you still look so young?" _

_The question rang through everyone's heads. Godric and Salazar had lowered their weapons, though watching the situation intently. "I-I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't believe me. I still want to tell you, but I don't think I can. I just had to see you." Merlin looked down. He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't be talking to them._

"_It's ok Maldwyn." It was Godric that spoke up. "You never gave me any reason to doubt you, so I will respect your wishes. I trust you." Godric approached Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder. Relief had rang through his body as the other founders seemed to forgive him._

"_Where were you? We have almost completed the school!" Rowena asked, though excited at the prospect of her dream finally coming true. _

"_Around. I was always watching, I was just hidden from view." They continued to watch him, but as Rowena ran into his arms, they all relaxed._

"_We missed you." She whispered while holding him._

"_I know. I missed you too."_

_The founders had shown him what they had done, ignoring the fact that he insisted he had seen it all already, and gave him a grand tour. He was impressed._

"_You know…" Rowena started. "You were one of the founders too. You helped us get this started. We already have all our houses, but… we each designed rooms, and you should get one too." Merlin had shook his head. He didn't need a room. But they had insisted. _

_Merlin had thought for a long while thinking of what he should do. His whole life, all he wanted to do was help people. Thinking of this, Merlin knew exactly what he wanted. When he told the founders they were thrilled by his idea, though a little wary due to the power it would require to create. Merlin insisted he could handle it and they didn't question him. _

_After much preparation, and a great deal of concentration, Merlin had accomplished his goal. The Room of Requirement was created for students to use when they needed help. It would adapt to the person's needs. It was one of the few ways he knew he would be able to help people without involving himself overtly in their lives. _

_With this, the school was concluded. The founders had set protection spells around the area, shielding it from the rest of the world. Merlin added his own spells that encompassed the school itself, so not to mix with the founders to avoid being suspected. _

_Each founder had added to a book, detailing the creation of the school. However, when they offered it to Merlin he insisted that he should not write, or be written about. They wanted to honor him. They wanted him to get credit for his help, but he insisted the matter. They didn't know why, but they trusted him and respected his wish. _

_The five had stood side by side, looking at their creation. Each was elated with happiness and pride in their work, smiling from head to toe. Merlin would always remember how glorious that day had been. _

_It was that night, Merlin sat beneath the familiar tree he and his friends sat under. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to do it. He heard shuffling, and Merlin looked up to see Godric sit next to him. "You're going to leave again aren't you?"Merlin could do nothing but nod. "Will we see you again?"_

"_I don't know." Merlin responded honestly, looking his friend in the eyes. Merlin was close with all the founders, especially Helga as they shared similar views. However, Godric had been Merlin's greatest friend since his friends in Camelot. He and Merlin shared a certain bond. It wasn't a closeness per say. It was more of an understanding and a mutual respect. Godric was more observant than people gave him credit for. _

_Though Godric enjoyed pranks, he was respectable and a good leader. He reminded him of Arthur in that way. Merlin had noticed that as the man had aged he had become more open minded. Godric looked at him sadly, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder, just as he always had. "We will miss you. You know that right?"_

"_Yeah, I'm going to miss you too. I wish I could stay, it's just…" He sighed. _

"_I understand." They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. They stayed there until dawn broke. Merlin looked down. _

"_I have to go." He spoke low, and broken._

"_I know." Godric lifted his head to look in his friends eyes. "You are destined for great things. I can see it. Just, remember me and don't lose yourself, ok?" Merlin met his friends stare. _

"_Ok."He stood up and Godric rose with him. "Give my best to the others for me will you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Goodbye Godric."Merlin turned away._

"_Goodbye Merlin." Merlin looked back to see Godric smile. Then he was gone, apparating away. _

_For the first time in centuries, Merlin didn't feel so alone. _

~:/\:~

**Hey guys! What did you think of that flash to the past! **

**This chapter was originally going to be longer and include more, but as I was writing I figured I should at least share some of what I had already considering I had a bit to go on the rest. I'm almost done with the next chapter so hopefully I won't keep you guys waiting for too long! **

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**~I'm busy saving the world**


	3. Examinations and Slip Ups

**Hey everyone! **

**I hope you enjoy this next installment! **

Chapter 3

~:/\:~

_Previously: _

"_Goodbye Godric." Merlin turned away._

"_Goodbye Merlin." Merlin looked back to see Godric smile. Then he was gone, apparating away._

_For the first time in centuries, Merlin didn't feel so alone. _

~:/\:~

After a few moments of reminiscing, Merlin snapped back to reality. He held fond memories of Hogwarts. The school had become a second home to him. He stood at the gates, admiring what he helped create.

As he was granted entry he was soon greeted by Professor McGonagall as Dumbledore had said he would be.

"Hello, you would be Mr. Emerson?" McGonagall spoke with an extremely articulate finesse. She stood upright, back straight, reminding him strikingly of the noble women back in Camelot. She met his eyes evenly awaiting a response.

"Yes, that would be me. Professor McGonagall I take it?" She nodded. "Thank you for taking time to meet me here. I am sure you are very busy with school preparations." She smiled, appreciative of his graciousness regarding the situation.

"It's not a problem Mr. Emerson. Now if you will follow me, please." With another quick nod she turned on her heals, motioning for him to follow her across the school grounds. As they walked Merlin took it all in. It had been almost two centuries since he had last been here, and it remained just as he remembered. That was one of the things he loved most about Hogwarts. As the world around him continued to change, the school maintained its traditional design, renovating only slightly over the years. It was one of the few constants Merlin grew to appreciate throughout his prolonged life.

As he continued looking around at the school in awe, having forgotten how beautiful it was, McGonagall came to a halt in front of the grand doors that opened up to the main hall. When Merlin stepped through the door he was greeted with an overwhelming sensation of familiarity, watching the staircases rotate, and the paintings come to life. He could feel his magic vibrating in the walls where his protection spells had been cast, so not to interfere with those of the founders. It was like being welcomed by an old friend.

They continued walking until they stopped in front of a Gargoyle. "Lemon Drop." McGonagall spoke and the statue began to move, revealing a curving staircase. Merlin acted surprised, although he had been in the Headmasters office many times. McGonagall smiled a little and pushed him forward walking behind. When they reached the top she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore sat at his desk, hands folded together, watching as he entered. "Thank you Minerva, you are excused to finish preparations." McGonagall acknowledged her dismissal and promptly exited, her mind full of last minute chores to complete. "Ah, Myron, please, take a seat." He motioned to the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

As Merlin sat down, he admired the office. Many strange instruments lined the walls, with various decorations. On the second level, there was a vast assortment of books, reminding him of Gauis's collection back in the physician's chambers. In the corner of the room was a perch, and Merlin stared in awe as a Phoenix sat upright, giving him an intense once over. Merlin felt the power of the bird. It was a creature of the old religion, just as he was.

Dumbledore seemed to notice his lingering gaze and followed it. "Ah, Fawks, he is my phoenix. A rare creature, though an excellent judge of character." Fawks flew over and rested on Dumbledore's shoulder, continuing to analyze Merlin. He observed a flare light up in the bird's eyes as recognition dawned on it. Merlin watched in awe as Fawks fluttered from Dumbledore to rest on his outstretched arm. Dumbledore seemed to be scrutinizing the situation. "Interesting." It was clear wheels were turning in the man's mind.

Merlin shook himself for his stupidity. Of course Fawks would know who he was, and he encouraged further inspection. Fawks seemed to catch onto what Merlin was playing at and quickly flew back to his perch to rest.

In an attempt to break the now awkward atmosphere, Merlin spoke. "So, uh, you wanted to evaluate me?" This seemed to snap Dumbledore out of his trance.

"Ah, yes indeed. If you could follow me please." Dumbledore rose from his desk and Merlin followed up the stairs to the second level. Awaiting him was a desk with a few sheets of paper, a jar of ink, and a quill.

"So you want me to take a quiz?" Merlin questioned, glancing at the work on the desk.

"This is only part of your evaluation. This will review the history of magic and herbology that has been discussed throughout previous years in order to make sure your bases are covered. Once you are through, a series of incantations and spells will be administrated from one of our professors here. You will be demonstrating your skills in defensive and transformative magic. Lastly, you will be given a potion from the textbook to prepare in a limited time. Do you have any questions?"

Merlin stared blankly at the headmaster for a moment. When he said evaluation he wasn't kidding. He sighed. Testing was one thing Merlin had not missed. Despite his resignation, he nodded and began the tests.

Merlin breezed through the history of magic questions, giving in depth explanations. There was no consequence for being knowledgeable. He lived through most of those events anyway. Herbology was fairly simple as well, having collected most of these herbs for Gauis back in Camelot, he had familiarized himself with their functions.

Turning in these two tests Dumbledore had the answer key check his answers. He smiled. "Full marks. You are doing surprisingly well Mr. Emerson. Some of these questions were quite above your grade level." He took a moment before continuing. "I trust you have your wand with you?" Merlin nodded, although he grew anxious, loathing the sensation of channeling his magic through a stick. Dumbledore nodded. "Our Professor shall be here shortly."

As if on cue, a knock resounded on the door. Dumbledore called for them to enter. As the door opened, Merlin watched as a tall man in a sweeping black robe crossed the threshold of the office. "Ah, Severus, thank you for joining us." The man nodded. Merlin stared, looking at the hard expression lining his face. "This is Myron, he will be joining this school year. I would like you to appraise his skills in wand magic and potion brewing." The man gave the headmaster a long look, lifting his head slightly before nodding.

"And what exactly would you have me do to assess these skills?" He kept a level eye with Dumbledore. His voice was low and cold, his response forced. The man was irritated, thinking there were other things that could better occupy his time than to assess a simple student. Merlin could only sit and watch the exchange. Despite all his years, the man intimidated him.

"Perhaps administer a series of challenges. I am sure you will come up with an appropriate examination. Take him where you will, though send him back when you have finished. That will be all." The man, Severus as Dumbledore called him, pressed his lips together before nodding once more, meeting Merlin's eyes for the first time.

Merlin met his glare. "Follow me." This was all he said before turning swiftly towards the door, black robe billowing behind him. Merlin rose from his seat and took on a quick pace in order to keep up with the teacher. As they walked down the halls, he spoke once more. "I am Professor Snape, potions master. When I speak you are quiet, when I tell you to do something you don't test my patients. Is that understood?"

For a moment, Merlin was taken aback by the man's forwardness, though regained his senses as they stepped onto a moving staircase. "Yes sir." Perhaps Merlin would have some fun later, but right now, he had no intention of getting on this man's bad side before semester even started.

It took a moment, but Merlin soon realized they were heading for the dungeons. He didn't question it. Professor Snape led them to his classroom. When they entered Merlin was struck by the scents of potions. For a minute Merlin froze. He looked seeing the potions lining the walls, books on shelves, cabinets and tables. He took a deep breath. It reminded him of Gauis. He missed his mentor.

Snape snapped his fingers and Merlin was torn away from his flashback. "Do not test me." He spoke between clenched teeth.

"Right, sorry." Merlin looked down. Snape moved behind his desk, snatching a few books gruffly before placing them in front of him.

"Are you familiar with these books?" The question was answered with a nod. "Good. I will tell you what I want you to do and you will comply." He didn't wait for an answer. "Take out your wand." Merlin took it out. Snape looked at it, not recognizing the wand as similar to others he had encountered. "Where did you get that?"

Merlin looked up at him questioningly. "It was- uh- it was my father's wand." He didn't know what else to say. In truth, Merlin had taken the wood and power from the sidhe staff and converted it into a wand. It was the only thing sturdy enough to sustain his magic. All other wands he tried in the past, literally, exploded with the impact of the pure magic. It had been difficult converting it, for the power within the sidhe staff had not been intended to merge with another, but with time, he was able to push his own power through, manipulating the sidhe magic to withstand his own.

Snape continued to stare, looking at him accusingly. Internally Merlin felt alarmed, though his outward self remained calm. "I see." Snape flipped through the book. Merlin searched his mind for all the modern day spells he knew. "A wizard is attacking you, disarm your opponent."

"_Expelliarmus"_ The spell shot through his wand, with more force than he intended, shattering a glass vial in the back of the room. Snape ignored this.

"Summon that cauldron."

"_Accio cauldron." _It flew towards him.

"Enlarge it."

"_Engorgio." _

"Set a fire within it."

"_Incendio." _

"Reflect a spell."

"_Protego."_

It continued on like this for a while. Snape was growing agitated waiting for a slip up. After about another ten minutes of this Snape stopped. "It seems you know your spells Mr. Emerson. But knowing your spells and reacting in battle are very different." Merlin looked at him, becoming anxious as he suspected what the professor had in mind. "Prepare yourself, we are to have a duel. I shall not go easy, for if I am to evaluate your chances in battle, your enemies will show no mercy."

Don't I know it, Merlin thought. The prospect of a duel made him nervous. This was the first time in over two centuries Merlin had aged himself down. Thankfully, he was not an eleven year old, but his magic was still restrained more than usual. His spells were bound to be more powerful in order to release more magic.

Despite his fears of harming the potions master, he felt excitement boil within him. Though his magic was restrained, he was reminded of how Arthur bullied him and made him a practice dummy. However, unlike Arthur, Professor Snape challenged him in his own forte. He smiled.

With a wave of his wand, Snape pushed the desks together, stacking them on either side of the room. He created a dueling space. Unlike many of his previous duels at Hogwarts, when the dueling club was still intact, there were no mats beneath them. In fact, the dungeon floor was exceptionally hard.

As Merlin analyzed their 'stage', he looked at the man in the sweeping black cloak. He continued moving objects that could be caught in the cross fire, putting shielding charms on them so they did not break. As Merlin watched him, he saw a hint of a smile play on the man's lips. Perhaps he needed this to release pent up stress. Merlin recalled how Arthur had always sparred his knights when he was exceptionally stressed. He had said it was a great way to 'unwind', proceeding to call Merlin a girl. It wasn't his fault he couldn't see how beating people up to a pulp helped to loosen up. Merlin just thought it was awfully unpleasant. Especially went he was the victim of Arthur's pent up frustrations.

As Snape concluded his preparations, he turned to face him. "Have you dueled before?" A lighter note laced the man's speech, something Merlin took as a good sign.

Yes, he thought, though responding, "No." He nodded. Snape quickly explained the way dueling worked, and Merlin pretended to be listening intently. However, instead he was going through various spells in his head, sorting through the things he knew and putting aside things he was SUPPOSED to know. It wouldn't do any good if Merlin began using seventh year spells, although an upper level spell here and there couldn't hurt. After all, his learning had been sporadic.

"Are you prepared." His tone was cold again. Merlin realized he had zoned out. He shook himself, smiling as a response. Snape sneered. "Very well."

The two took opposite side of the room, waiting for the other to make the first move. Merlin decided that as the 'inexperienced' one he should wait for his 'elder' to make the first move. Snape seemed to register Merlin's resignation to start the battle, and began. _"Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!"_ His spell rebounded, though Snape managed to block it with a shield.

"It seems you are not as hopeless as I had thought." The man acknowledged gruffly. A grin spread across Merlin's features. That sounded almost like a complement. Their duel continued.

"_Flipendo!"_ Snape shouted. Merlin was thrown backwards, landing roughly. He figured if he didn't allow some blows to hit he would stand out too much. Snape smirked. Merlin pushed himself up, feeling a bruise forming on his left kneecap where he landed.

"_Stupify!" _Merlin shouted, preparing for a counter.

"_Reducto!" _The blast from his spell collided with Merlin's, creating a small display of fireworks as the spells repelled each other, disintegrating into nothing. Snape didn't hesitate with his parry. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Finite Incantatum!" _Snape was growing frustrated. Merlin could tell. He had thought this would be an easy win, but Merlin was proving him otherwise. He was becoming impatient, with a growing need to assert his dominance. Merlin was wary.

It seemed Snape was through remaining within the constraints of below fourth year magic, seeing him hold his own. _"Locomotor Mortis" _Merlin recognized this, feeling his feet lock together. He responded with the counter curse, freeing himself. Snape's frustration went into over drive. _"Confringo!"_

Merlin was thrown back as flames exploded in front of him. _"Auguamenti!" _Water erupted from his wand, settling the flames.

"_Deprimo!"_ Merlin knew that spell. He watched in horror as powerful gusts of wind erupted from Snape's wand. They ripped through the room tearing through the shielding charms, beginning to destroy everything in its path.

"No!" Merlin shouted. "_Adee þas sawle duru!"_ The wind ceased. Merlin stayed still, looking at his outstretched hand. Snape looked at him wide eyed. Merlin realized what he had just done. He had spoken a spell of the old religion. He cursed himself inside his mind. He was just asking to be caught.

"What did you just do?" Snape raised his wand, stepping closer, though leaving space between the two. Merlin decided to play clueless.

"I-I don't know." He stammered, looking up and meeting Snape's glare with frightened eyes. These, Merlin did not have to feign.

"The spell I performed was high above your level, you should not have been able to stop that. Now what did you do." He spoke slowly and menacingly.

"A spell that could have killed both of us had I not been able to stop it." He responded, regaining control and stepping forward, minimizing the space between the two. "I don't know what happened, but be thankful I was able to do something." Merlin stepped back, putting his head down. Snape stood stunned as Merlin confronted him. Merlin realized he had overstepped and began to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't think and… I'm sorry." Merlin awaited a response.

~:/\:~

Snape stood shocked at the event that had just unfolded. He cursed himself as he realized the spell he had just performed. It was violent and warranted only for destruction. He used it in a duel against a fourth year. What had he been thinking? He stood staring in dread as his spell wracked through the room, breaking through his shields. He raised his gaze to boy, Myron, to make sure he was alright. He had stood in shock, watching the wind grow in its might. Snape searched his mind for the counter spell, only to be broken from his subconscious as he heard the boy scream.

"No!" Mryon had broken from his trance and went to action. "_Adee þas sawle duru!" _The wind receded. Snape stared at him long and hard, demanding to know what he had done. Myron stood terrified, wildly looking around as if searching for something. He had said he didn't know, but Severus Snape was no fool. No one could just perform that kind of powerful magic and not know. Snape thought for a moment. He had not recognized the spell. As he continued to press Mryon for answers, he was surprised as the boy regained control, leveling himself with the potions master proclaiming his innocence. Never in his life had a student so boldly asserted themselves to him. He had stood there stunned to silence. The boy had gained a small ounce of his respect upon his declaration.

However, as the boy realized he had stepped out of place, he immediately began to backtrack apologizing profusely, attempting to explain. As Snape watched him put his head down and turn away, seemingly cursing himself, he couldn't help but wonder about the boy.

When Myron had entered his classroom he appeared distracted. Of course Snape had snapped the boy away from his nonsense thoughts, proceeding to begin his assessment. As Snape evaluated him, he realized he was skillful. He was articulate, enunciating each word with an almost ancient type of etiquette. His spells were flawless, give or take the excess force behind them. Snape assumed he was trying to show off. He had maintained his cold exterior throughout the assessment, though intrigued by his new student.

The potions master had decided a duel was necessary in order to truly assess the boy's skills when it came to battle. He had prepared the room, moving and charming objects so they would not break when caught in the crossfire. After making sure the boy understood, the duel commenced. Despite his flawless performance earlier, Snape had been surprised to see Myron hold his own. They each countered and parried their own blows. Catching him off guard, Snape had managed to send the boy sprawling across the room.

Under normal circumstances this would cease the duel, yet Snape watched as the boy stood up, brushing himself off as if nothing had happened. Snape had seen the way he landed, crumbling with force onto his left knee, though he stood, pushing through the pain. He saw determination spark in the young wizards eyes. Snape had smirked.

Their duel continued, with his frustrations brimming to a peak as Myron consistently evaded his blows. His anger built, realizing he was being evenly matched by a FOURTH YEAR. He lost himself in his distress, ensnared by his opponent. He allowed his pent up stress from the outside world fuel him. It wasn't until after he cast his potentially deadly spell that he realized what he had done.

Caught up in the moment, Snape couldn't help but continue to watch as Myron paced, walking over to one of the desks lined against the wall of the room, and leaning back against it. He was troubled, and for the first time, Snape had no words. Something had happened when Myron performed his spell. Something had changed. There was something about that boy, but he couldn't place it.

He thought back. What had happened? He remembered the force of the spell, the wind ripping through the room. And then he had looked up to Myron, as he yelled. There it was. Snape recalled as he watched Myron cast his spell, his eyes flashing gold. He didn't mention it out loud. Perhaps he was just seeing things. Or maybe Myron was hiding something. He looked at the boy who leaned against the desk, staring at the ground looking lost and a bit angry with himself. Snape shook away his thoughts against him as he remembered the terror that had appeared in the boy's eyes after the wind vanished. Perhaps he truly hadn't known. Despite this, the professor made a vow with himself to keep a close eye on Myron Emerson.

After a few more moments, Snape realized that he still needed to evaluate his potions skills, although Snape suspected the boy was much more knowledgeable and efficient than anyone may have given him credit for. He decided to put his theory to the test after much contemplation. Snape grabbed a sixth year potions book and selected a fairly difficult potion. He tore out the page and placed it into the fourth year book, making sure Myron would not try to dumb down his abilities. After gathering supplies he summoned Myron over, moving a desk to the center of the room. He kept a hard expression, opening the book to the inserted potion. He gave him half an hour to complete his task.

Snape had hovered as he watched the boy comply, noticing no questions were asked. Myron was diligent and worked quickly. He continued to observe the boys movements as he acted with a proficiency someone would only tend to see in one with years of experience. He knew exactly what each ingredient was and how it was to be added. When time was up, Myron stepped away from his cauldron as the potions expert analyzed his work. As he had suspected, it was flawless.

However, he was determined to maintain the impression that Myron had merely completed a fourth year potion. "It seems you have passed your evaluation." He kept his face tight, refusing to let any emotion show. "The headmaster requested you return when you concluded your examination." Myron nodded, watching him intently. Snape was wary of his gaze. The boy was obviously intelligent beyond his years, impressing even the strict teacher.

"Yes sir." Myron mumbled. He had been quiet since his display of, unique, magical abilities. Snape watched him through slanted eyes.

"You are to follow me back to his office immediately." Snape began walking, hearing another 'yes sir' in response to his demand. Myron Emerson was a mystery, one that Severus Snape was eager to solve.

~:/\:~

**Woah there. It looks like Snape decided to make an entrance ;) **

**Let me know what you guys think about the chapter! Can't wait to hear from you!**

**Thanks!**


	4. New Changes

**Another Chapter! Bam! Pow! Kazam! **

Chapter 4

~:/\:~

Merlin breathed in deeply. Now that had been a nightmare. His secret had almost been revealed in a duel with his potions teacher! He was becoming too careless with his magic. After his burst of power, Merlin had restrained himself to answering with short responses, making sure to prevent any more slip ups.

After the ordeal was settled, Merlin was fairly comforted as the professor continued the evaluation as if nothing had transpired. The potion he had been given was a fairly simple one, something he had conducted on countless occasions, both in school and outside to occupy his time. It was odd though, for Merlin had not seen this potion in his fourth year book before. He eventually concluded that Snape was trying to trip him up with a different version.

When Snape came to assess his work, Merlin had the satisfaction of seeing his face harden, lips pressing together as he was given full marks. It was now the two were heading back to the headmasters office that Merlin grew nervous once again. As they stopped at the statue Merlin spoke. "Are you going to tell him? What happened with the, uh, magic I mean?" He scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward as he brought up the uncomfortable subject matter.

Merlin looked up to see an internal debate going on in the professor. There was silence for a moment, and Merlin crossed his legs, fidgeting, waiting for an answer. Another second passed, and Snape sighed. "No." Merlin let out a breath of relief.

"Thank You."

Snape ignored him. "Lemon Drop." He spoke and the gargoyle moved and revealed the spiraling staircase once more. Snape waited for him to enter. Merlin scurried up the stairs as fast as he could, knocking on the door as he reached the top.

"Come in." The familiar voice rang through the room, and Merlin pushed the door open, immediately taking his previous seat. Dumbledore was making his way over to the desk placing his spectacles to sit more firmly on the bridge of his nose. "Ah, you have completed your exam?"

"Yes, sir." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He looked over to Snape.

"How did he fair, Severus?" Dumbledore placed his arms on the armrests of his chair, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position.

"He excelled in all areas. He is advanced for his year." Merlin turned to face the potions master who still wore an emotionless expression, making him extremely hard to read. He spoke in the same cold and irritated tone he had earlier.

"I suspected as much, seeing his other scores. Your uncle has taught you well." Merlin shrunk in his seat as Snape's gaze became fixated on him. His past was not something they had discussed, and it seemed Snape had not been updated of his 'reasons' for late attendance. "You are dismissed Severus." Merlin sat up, startled by the teacher's next words.

"Actually, there is a small matter I would like to discuss with you." He eyed Merlin. "Alone."

Dumbledore nodded, rising from his seat. "Then it would be best not to wait. Excuse me for a moment Mr. Emerson." The headmaster and potions teacher exited the room, leaving Merlin alone.

Merlin watched as they left. What could Snape have to tell the headmaster? Did he change his mind and decide to reveal Merlin's incident? Would it prohibit him from attending the school? Merlin was lost in his worries.

"Pst!" Merlin was suddenly alert. He looked around the room. "Pssstttt!" His head jerked around to face the wall to his left. Four paintings hung, each ornately decorated. However, it was not the frames that struck Merlin's interest, but rather the people inside them. Staring at him with wide eyes, Merlin looked at the faces of the four founders. His friends.

"Maldwyn?! Is that you?" It was Helga who first spoke.

"Uhh, hey guys…" he greeted awkwardly, shuffling his way across the room to them.

"Maldwyn! How on earth are you still alive! I mean I know you hardly aged the last time we saw you, but this…" Helga was rambling. It was something she had always done when put in a situation she didn't fully understand. Merlin laughed, being reminded of Gwen.

The founders stared at him, though Godric looked at him with pity and understanding. Merlin realized he hadn't told them. Ignoring Helga's question, he continued to stare at Godric, as if they were trying to communicate through their eyes.

"What's going on?" Rowena looked between the two trying to work out what was going on. "Are we missing something?" She was getting extremely confused. Silence continued.

Finally Merlin sighed. "It's ok. I think they can know who I am." Each of the remaining founders turned their heads towards Godric.

"You know his secret!" Rowena started.

"Maldwyn, what's going on?" Helga tried to grasp the situation.

Salazar remained quiet, watching him intently. But once again, Merlin ignored them, smiling at Godric. Within a second Godric was smiling right back. Merlin nodded, letting him know it was ok. Godric proceeded. "Hello, Merlin."

The founders gasped. They looked at each other, they looked at him, they looked around the room for any sign that this was a joke. They got no objection.

"You-" Rowena choked, "How could you be… for so long, and you… how can… why didn't you tell us!"

Merlin watched as mixed emotions appeared on each founders face. Rage, betrayal, awe, shame, embarrassment, and then finally contentment. "It all makes sense now!" Helga breathed, still feeling shocked by the revelation. "So that's why you never aged?"

Merlin nodded. The founders continued with the questions. Merlin didn't know how to respond. No one but the dragons knew who he was, and yet, now here he stood in the headmasters office talking to his four old friends. It had been the first time in centuries someone had called him by his real name. Every time they spoke it, his heart fluttered, worried someone else might walk in and hear.

It continued like this for a few minutes, questions raging, not leaving him room to speak. Merlin looked at the four and realized Salazar had remained silent. As they talked amongst themselves, Merlin approached his portrait. "Hello Salazar."

A smile spread across Merlin's face, watching his friend. Salazar did not return his smile. He was frustrated. At first he tried turning his back to Merlin and looked away. His head spun wildly, still trying to process the information. Finally he turned back around with an exasperated expression.

"You!" He accused, and the others quieted. "All this time, and you never told us?! Why?" Merlin sighed. There wasn't really an explanation.

"Because, I couldn't." He couldn't explain more. It was a fact. He sought for some way to help them understand, but there wasn't. It was the power of the old religion, the power of nature that prevented him from revealing his secret. He had been about to all those years ago in the forest, but something had stopped him. He had backtracked, feeling an overwhelming power preventing him to speak the truth. There was no way for him to explain how an ancient magic that was assumed to die out all those years ago was the reason he couldn't tell them. They wouldn't understand. But this time was different. Now they knew his secret.

"I wanted to… but, I just couldn't." He searched for more words, but none came. The founders looked at him, though regarding him sadly. They digested the information they were given and Merlin stood quietly. It was Salazar who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. All of this time…" He breathed. He face now appeared pained and regretful. His eyes were wide, as he came to a sort of revelation. "The way I treated you, back when we were, well, alive" he laughed hesitantly, "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you." The founders watched him, staring wide eyed. Never had Salazar Slytherin apologized to anyone. "Had I known, God, had I known I might have treated you differently, I may have treated others differently."

Merlin watched, grief overwhelming him. "It's ok. Salazar, you are entitled to your own opinion. I am just a person too. Though, a very old one I admit. I am still just a person." Merlin closed his eyes, allowing him to compose himself.

Salazar shook his head. "No. I was wrong, Merlin don't you get it?!" He shouted. Merlin looked around the room to make sure no one was coming in. This didn't seem to detour Salazar though. "I had thought so little of you, supporting those mudbloods and muggles." Merlin and the other founders cringed at his words. "I let my hatred… my past blind me. I look at people, and I judge them. I judged the people in my village for sending me away, and I judged you. I was never able to think of anyone but myself, never able to put myself in someone else's shoes. And now you, you come here and you have spent your whole life waiting and watching. How do you do it? How is it that you can suffer so much and still be able to look passed your pain to see the good in people? I wasn't able to realize how wrong I was until I was dead."

Salazar's response sounded as if he had been thinking this for a while. Perhaps ideas had crossed his mind. Ideas like maybe, or what it. It seemed Merlin's secret had confirmed what he wished was not true. Everything he spoke and continued to speak, was pent up inside of him all this time. Finally, it was all rushing to the surface. It was sudden, but it was a long awaited consequence.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Being a portrait is tiring. We sit here and we watch events unfold, unable to do anything. Now I can understand you. I can understand how you must feel, living each day, unable to involve yourself. I know that is why you had to leave now. You couldn't influence the future anymore than you had by being our friend. You are still waiting, and I pity you. I pity your life, and I'm sorry. To live for so long, to be alone all this time..." He shook his head sadly. "I couldn't do it, Merlin. I don't know how you do it, but I couldn't. You're a brave man and represent all the qualities that Hogwarts stands for." The founders all nodded in agreement.

Merlin had been surprised by Salazar's observations. He saw more than he ever let on. It both impressed Merlin and made him curious to whether Salazar had ever suspected. The man was known for his secrets.

"You are brave." Godric spoke. "Time can attest to that."

"You are intelligent beyond your years." Rowena paused. "However many they may be."

"You are a loyal friend, and have always believed in equality." Helga smiled.

"And you have a purpose. Your mind is set to accomplish your goal, and you will do anything to make sure it is seen through." Salazar looked at him evenly. "Absolutely anything."

The founders went quiet as his words sunk in. It was true and they knew it. He has done things that they can only imagine, but they also knew he would go to extremes again if anyone were to stand in his way. He did not live this long to fail.

"I have watched my name be tainted for my views of magic. I have watched how my house at this school has gained a negative connotation. Slytherin house has become corrupted, because those that have their minds set end up making the wrong choices, just as I did. There are good people in my house. Good people who are not recognized because they are overlooked for the bad." Salazar spoke looking Merlin straight in the eyes. "You once told me that magic was neither good nor bad. It is a force no different from a sword, and it is determined by those that wield it. People that come into my house know what they want. I was always known for my cunning and will to succeed, no matter the cost. And now I can see how wrong some of my decisions were. Please, Merlin. I am asking you as my friend, to restore honor to my name. Teach people the lessons you taught me. Every day I sit in this portrait I feel as if I have failed. The students and faculty are wary of Slytherins because it has produced sorcerers, determined to achieve greatness, but go about their methods in all the wrong ways. Please, you preach equality and all I want is for those in my house not to have a reason to turn against the world. Please, Merlin."

It was a plea for help and Salazar looked down, regretting his past actions, seeing how it affected those in the future. Merlin stared, looking at his friend through watering eyes. Through his tears Merlin nodded and stood up straight. It was a sudden heartfelt moment, and he could feel his magic pulsing in his body willing him to oblige. It was time for a change.

"I will do all that is within my power to teach the students here the values each of you represent." He looked at each of the founders wiping away his tears. "I will advocate equality as I always have, and I will do all that I can to show people that they have a choice. No matter what destiny says, you always have a choice." He looked at Salazar, though speaking the last bit to himself.

It had come to the point Merlin could no longer ignore the stereotypes and prejudices. The time had come for him to play his part, and this time there was nothing holding him back. Though the moment of revelations had come sudden and unexpectedly, he was glad he had been able to share his secret and that Salazar was finally able to open up. Merlin could not be more proud, or more determine to fulfill his promises.

It was the first time the founders had seen their Maldwyn, hold himself with such a regal and noble stature. He voice rang with authority, kindness and honesty. He wasn't the foolish boy that awkwardly approached their portraits. For the first time, the founders were seeing him as Merlin. They looked on in awe, staring at their friend before them. Each bowed their head. "Thank you." A tear of happiness rolled down Salazar's cheek. For a long time, Merlin had judged him. Now, he saw the man in a brand new light. He was still learning. He was still growing, and awaiting his destiny.

Smiles gleamed all around. Merlin thought for a moment then laughed, met by alarmed and curious glances. All seriousness was put aside as he spoke.

"I can't believe I haven't seen all of you. I've come back to Hogwarts dozens of times!" He smiled looking at the group's reaction. He was answered with a chorus.

"WHAT!"

~:/\:~

Severus Snape and Dumbledore stood at the bottom of the stairwell so Myron could not hear them.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Severus?" Dumbledore stood, looking regal in his colorful cloak.

"It is the boy, Myron. He is very peculiar." Snape chose his words carefully, making sure to avoid any and all mentions of the 'incident'.

"Yes, I suppose he is." Dumbledore looked rather dazed, as if in deep thought.

"Yes. He pretends to be duller than he truly is. Myron is more intelligent than any of my students. Perhaps more so than Miss Granger. His knowledge of spells and potions succeeds his age. Though he may feel more comfortable in classes with students his own age, I feel it would not be beneficial to him in any way. I would suggest putting him with the classes above him, but that too would not be a significant education." Snape spoke slowly with his deep voice. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to do with the boy.

"What are you saying Severus, should the boy not attend our school?" Snape shook his head.

"No. I just think the education he should be receiving should be more specialized. I gave him a six year potion, a difficult one at that. I had slipped it into the fourth year book. He completed it with ease, thinking it was still a four year potion. He is keeping his charade for a reason. Why I am unsure." He trailed off looking for understanding in the headmaster's eyes.

"I see." Dumbledore looked up the stair way. "When he sat in my office earlier, I could sense there was something about him… something that I couldn't quite pinpoint. Fawks seemed to take a liking to him though." Snape looked at the man quizzically. Fawks? The only other person he had ever heard the bird take a liking to was the Potter boy. Strange indeed.

"Then what shall we do with him?" He awaited his answer from the man in front of him.

Dumbledore looked up with that annoying sparkle in his eye. "You will tutor him."

"What?!" This had not been what he had been expecting. "Tutor him? That was not what I had been suggesting-" The headmaster held up his hand.

"You wished for the boy to have a more 'specialized' education, as you put it. Obviously, you see something in him that strikes your interest. Now don't try lying to me Severus. You know I have become very adept at reading you, no matter how much it is to your displeasure. You will tutor the boy, on a schedule I will allow you to work out, and you will teach him that which you think is at his level."

Dumbledore smiled, feeling pleased with his decision. The old man was good at reading people. When Myron Emerson had first walked into his office, he saw a light in the boy that sparked his interest. It seemed even Severus, who had shut himself out from the world, could see something special about him. Perhaps Myron truly didn't need to be here to further his education, but Dumbledore had seen the loneliness in the boy's eyes. Whether or not he was here to learn, the boy needed a friend.

The headmaster had paid close attention to each of his faculty. Since the death of Lily Potter fourteen years ago, Severus had shut himself out, refusing to let anyone in for fear that they may leave him causing him further heartache. Whether it was fate, or simply his old age, Dumbledore concluded the two needed each other in a way he could not explain. Perhaps Myron could manage without Severus, but Severus needed him.

Maybe Myron could change things. Maybe this boy could make his potions teacher feel once more, even if it is something as simple as friendship.

~:/\:~

Dumbledore returned to his office, expecting to see Myron sitting in the chair opposite his desk. Instead he was surprised to find the boy standing in front of the founder portraits, laughing so hard he was about to topple over. Typically the founders avoided speaking to people, keeping to themselves, often not even in their office portraits. He stood there watching the scene play out before him. It appeared Myron hadn't even noticed he walked in.

The founders stood entranced with Merlin. Now that they knew his secret, Merlin had been telling them stories of his past, reminiscing on one of his hunting trips with Arthur. He recounted all he times they had been attacked by bandits and Merlin had used his magic to make large tree branches fall on his enemies, all the while Arthur remained oblivious. They were at the point of hysterics.

"And then, it fell on three of the men! Of course he had just assumed it was his good luck. Prat. And then, he saw me crouched behind a tree, trying to stay inconspicuous while I basically saved his life! And you know what he said?"

Godric guessed. "Stop smelling the roses and help me out here?"

"Mmm, close." Merlin smiled. "He told me to get up from behind the tree and to stop being such a girl." This sent the founders roaring in fits of laughter. Dumbledore still stood there wide eyed watching in wonder. What was it about this boy?

Thinking it best, he cleared his throat. Both Merlin and the founders jumped looking up, eyes widening and retreating back to their normally poised appearance. "Headmaster, sorry. I was just, uh, waiting for you to return." Merlin walked back to his seat.

"That's quite all right. It seems you made some new friends." Dumbledore looked at the founders, to see Helga blush and Godric stifle a laugh. Salazar had managed to regain control and Rowena had her back to him, trying to compose herself. Never had Dumbledore ever seen them so disassembled.

"Yeah, some _new_ friends." Merlin smiled brightly at them, and each of the founders beamed brightly back. Godric moved his hand across his heart, and each nodded in return. He knew his secret was safe with them.

Dumbledore continued to watch the display. Merlin coughed, straightening himself in his seat realizing where he was once more. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"It is of no matter." Dumbledore eyed him curiously.

"So, what is it you have decided for me?" Merlin tried to put the situation back on track. The headmaster smiled, noticing his quick change of subject.

"Severus and I have come to an agreement." He let the words hang in the air, leaving Merlin waiting. Merlin was getting irritated. Dumbledore was sure one for dramatic pauses.

"And that would be…" He pushed further.

"We concluded that you know more than the average student. We considered placing you in a higher grade level, though ended up thinking it best for you to remain with students your own age." Merlin sighed in relief. "However," His heart began to beat faster once more. "We also feel that the education you will be receiving will not be challenging enough for you. I have decided that due to this, you will receive private tutoring sessions where you will be taught to your level." Merlin stared. What?

"Tutoring? But, sir, I don't need any catching up. I think I will do just fine." Dumbledore smiled.

"It is not a matter of catching up, but rather getting ahead. The curriculum taught has proven to be far below your potential. For this reason you will receive lessons that will push you to greater levels to help you achieve greatness." Merlin sighed. This meant extra classes. This would give him less time to watch over Harry. That was the whole reason he was here after all. He would protect him. But how could he do that if he was in tutoring?

It seemed Merlin had no choice in the matter though. "Who will be tutoring me, sir?" Dumbledore widened his eyes.

"Oh, I do believe I forgot to mention that. Severus Snape of course. He will be your tutor." Dumbledore smiled and Merlin felt dread creep through his body. Snape? The man who was already going to be watching his every move? The man who had seen his slip up?

Merlin felt like banging his head against the wall. His day just kept getting better and better.

Dumbledore continued smiling though, like he had a secret he was unwilling to share. The twinkle continued to shine in the headmaster's eyes. "There is only one last matter of business before we can conclude this assessment." Dumbledore stood and walked over to a shelf. Merlin waited, and when Dumbledore returned, the sorting hat rested in his hands. Merlin did a double take. That sorting hat just kept getting uglier and uglier.

Without waiting for his response, Dumbledore stuck the hat on the boys head. Merlin grumbled.

"AH!" the hat exclaimed. "Very interesting, very interesting." Merlin rolled his eyes. The sorting hat always liked to make those watching think some serious mental search was being conducted. Little did the headmaster know, the real question was not what house he would be placed in, but what house he would choose.

Dumbledore watched the hat, intrigued by its immediate response. Merlin struggled not to laugh, knowing the hats game.

_So we meet again Emrys. _

_I told you not to call me that._

_I call you by your name._

_My name is Merlin. _

_Ah, but you ARE Emrys._

Merlin rolled his eyes. This happened every time.

_Are you sure you can't place me this time? Can't I know at least where you would place me if you could? _

_I am sorry Emrys, but it is not my place to judge you so. You must choose for yourself. _

_I am not sure where I should be. _

_You come with a purpose, you are not merely here to spend your time._

_No… I must protect Harry. _

_So Gryffindor?_

_I don't know. Is it possible to protect him while in another house? Would I really have an option to go anywhere else? _

_You are Emrys. Though it may be difficult I have no doubt you could find a way. _

Merlin thought about this for a moment. The hat had faith, but trusting a hat would do him little good. He had to find the answer within himself. And so he thought, searching through his mind and sorting through memories, recent and old.

If he was in Gryffindor he would always be close to Harry, able to protect him. Yet, this might appear suspicious. If he were in a different house, would he be able to protect him? Merlin thought. Slytherin had combined classes with Gryffindor for the most part. The idea of Slytherin had never been Merlin's first choice, but the promise he made to Salazar clung to his mind.

_I will advocate equality as I always have, and I will do all that I can to show people that they have a choice_. _No matter what destiny says, you always have a choice._ This is what he had said. He made him a promise to help those within his house. Merlin never broke his promise.

Thinking more on the matter Merlin realized something else. Salazar was right. He was a man on a mission. He knew what he wanted and all he needed to do was figure out how to get it. No matter how much Merlin wanted to be pure, and good… No matter how loyal and brave he was for those he cared about… And no how head strong and wise Merlin could be, he was more than anything, a man lead by destiny. While he may be a pawn, he made his own choices. He may be a tool of the Old Religion, but he had his own reasons for doing the things he did. Merlin was a man on a mission, and he wouldn't allow anything or anyone to stand in his way, no matter what the cost.

Merlin was destined for greatness. He was put on a path he could not control, but he could make it his own. And he could show others that this could be their choice too.

Merlin recalled one of his lasts conversations with Arthur.

_Some men are born to plough through fields, some live to be great physicians others to be great kings. Me? I was born to serve you Arthur. And I'm proud of that, and I wouldn't change a thing…_

He remembered his words to the king as he slowly faded from the world, knowing that they were true. Arthur would return, and it was Merlin's destiny to serve him. But in order to do that, Merlin needed to find a way to bring Arthur back. It was up to him. A man on a mission. And he would do anything to see it through.

_Slytherin. I choose Slytherin. _

_Then Slytherin it shall be._

The hat called it out and Dumbledore had been a quite shocked to hear the outcome.

"Slytherin!"

Merlin looked up to see Dumbledore's bewildered expression, but he didn't care. Looking past, Merlin could see Salazar, beaming at him with gratitude. It was about time things started changing around here.

Perhaps Slytherin had never been his favorite because he had been denying who he was. There were so many things he tried to be, but he had never been honest to himself. He would never admit that he would kill. He would never admit that his actions were wrong. It was part of his charade and Merlin had fooled himself.

The truth about Merlin was that he would kill. He would destroy armies before seeing his hard work go to waste. His loyalty had no boundaries. He would do whatever was necessary to protect the people he cared about. He hated killing and he knew it was wrong, but he convinced himself it was the right thing to do. It was the only way he was able to wake up every morning and continue living. Otherwise he would become a shell. He had to believe that every death was worth something and that someday it would all be for a greater purpose. Someday he and Arthur would create the future they had always dreamed of.

The founders shared his smile, understanding his mission.

This would be his last time at Hogwarts. It wasn't an assumption. It was a fact. The Old Religion thrummed through his body as reassurance. He would find a way.

_I will always find a way. For you Arthur. Always for you. _

~:/\:~

**Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks**

**~I'm busy saving the world**


	5. Welcoming Ceremony

**Oh My Gosh! You guys are so AMAZING! Nearly 50 Reviews! Thank You SO much! **

**I am SO SORRY for the wait, school work has been crazy! I've been crammed with studies for mini midterms and finals and overloads of homework. **

**Here is an extra long chapter to make up for not writing in so long!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

Chapter 5

~:/\:~

After the initial shock of where he had been placed, the headmaster had given him directions to the Great Hall, not that he really needed any. As he walked Merlin looked around. It was strange seeing the castle so empty. The portraits stared at him with wide eyes as he walked past, recognizing him from previous years. He headed towards the moving staircases, waiting for them to turn so he could make his way to his destination.

Once Merlin arrived in the Great Hall he took a deep breath. It was exactly how he remembered it. It was decorated for the welcoming ceremony with flags hovering over tables addressing each house. Candles and chandeliers gleamed brightly and the ceiling was lit by glowing stars. It was beautiful and spectacular.

Merlin walked through the room, running his fingers along the smooth surface of the polished tables. He made his way to the front where the owl podium Dumbledore would speak at stood. Behind it laid the faculty table, where tall intricate chairs rested, pushed in awaiting the staff. Each teacher sat at the head, a symbolization of their authority.

It was the founder's idea that the faculty should sit at the head of the room, for it was important that the students respect their leaders. Merlin sighed. He had already left when they designed this room. Unlike the founder's Merlin believed the students would have more respect if the faculty sat with them. It was a view Arthur had influenced.

As Morgana began her first attempt to take Camelot through the cup of life, they had fled to the ancient palace of the Old Kings. There they found the round table where Arthur had explained how the kings had used this to symbolize the equality of all. It emphasized this as no man could be placed above another. It wouldn't matter where one would sit for they would all have equal positions. After retaking Camelot, Arthur had implemented this idea in his teachings and morals once he became king.

The round table gained the king his people's admiration. Feasts and celebrations had always been festivities that highlighted the nobles and knights, but with this round table it was no longer a select few but the kingdom that was celebrated, all people included.

Arthur had been a good leader. He understood that people chose to follow him because they believed in the way he ruled. To be a good king he must rule in favor of the people, for it was the people that truly gave him his power.

Merlin had guided him in the foundation of his beliefs, however, it had been Arthur that expanded on his views allowing him to become an accepting and benevolent ruler. It was through his views of equality that he gained support of not only his people, but those from other kingdoms. Through this he united Albion and established peace.

He had ruled his kingdom through his people's trust and loyalty, unlike his father who ruled through fear and force. With Uther there was chaos because there were always those that felt the need to rise up against him. However, with Arthur there was peace because he gave the people no reason to feel oppressed.

Merlin knew that the founders had the best intentions for the school, but he couldn't help but think. When students are in a classroom they sit behind the teacher because the knowledge of that one is greater than their own. Yet, for dining arrangements what is the purpose of the head if not to declare one's superiority?

What if students began to see the hypocrisy of how the school preaches equality and defies itself through a mere seating arrangement? No matter how old or young, every individual has a purpose in the world. Whether they are written in a greater plan or not, everyone plays a part that will influence another. Any part is significant, and no matter how small it may seem, the result is the same and for this no individual should be valued greater than another no matter what. Everyone is equal.

Merlin knew that if the issue were to be brought up it would be deemed 'inappropriate'. He knew it would be rejected and overlooked, and for this reason he never voiced his opinion on the matter. If Merlin had had his way, the round table would be implemented, and teachers would not only sit with the students, but the students would sit together.

The division within the school was the cause of prejudice and misconceptions. It wasn't just the teachers from the students, but it was the division of the houses. The school itself was segregated. Merlin didn't mind the fact that students were placed in houses that would benefit them more than another, but it was the isolation that irked him.

Every house sat together. There wasn't a rule that stopped students from migrating towards other house tables, but no one ever sat anywhere but with their own. It was sad. It was this separation that caused disunity. There was a constant competition that made every house work for itself. House points were awarded to encourage students to do their best and yet, it was this system that encouraged selfishness.

Helping another house meant potentially helping them earn points. Students dissuaded their house members from this as their desire for victory drove them. This division created rivalries and grudges, leading to rumors and prejudice, and even the distortion of history as stories were passed down through the biased perspectives of individuals. It is through these misinterpretations that people are led astray to a darker path where facts are most distorted.

Merlin had been alive long enough to make the connections. To think, something as small as a seating arrangement could be vital to the salvation and unity of the school. Though Merlin knew it didn't end here. It was the same problem in the non-magic world.

There are constant ongoing debates about government systems, especially the capitalist and communist. While each presented their own benefits, each also provided their own set of flaws. While Merlin's perspective of equality often seemed to reflect that of the Communist, the system itself had proved to be a dystopia. When everyone is equal in every essence, no one is driven to progress society. Equal wealth also means equally poor.

Though Capitalism proves to be a more effective system, it also has its own flaws as it can become dehumanizing as work and long hours are no longer based on free will, but rather because it is necessary for survival. Neither system is perfect, and the list of flaws could go on. The point is that both magical and non-magical communities are each so driven in their search for solutions, that they overlook the problem itself. Instead of searching for an alternative, people just need to focus on creating a middle ground where everyone can coexist.

Merlin was strong in his opinions, though he had over a thousand years to develop his perspectives. There were many things that would need to change in order to create peace once more. This was why he was here after all.

Merlin moved away from where the professors would assemble and walked towards the Slytherin table. It had been centuries since he had sat there. Sliding onto the bench seat, Merlin leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, putting his head in his hands. The students would be arriving any minute now and the opening ceremony would commence.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to return to Slytherin." Merlin looked up from his hands. Floating in front of him was the Bloody Baron.

"Hello." He met the ghost's calculating gaze coolly.

"Where have you been all these years? Hmmm. I see time continues to evade you. Are you finally going to tell me your secret?" The Bloody Baron was as direct as ever.

"Oh you know, just doing a bit of traveling, sight seeing, the usual. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, but I wouldn't want to rob you of the fun." Merlin gave him a cheeky smirk. The Baron had always been fun to play with. He got frustrated so easily.

The ghost scoffed. "How am I supposed to guess? You have left us guessing for centuries. Don't you think it's about time you told us?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get tired of asking me the same thing time and time again?" He laughed as the Baron's face molded into an agitated expression.

"Don't play with me boy. You will tell us eventually. We deserve to know." Merlin wanted to laugh again. Unlike the other ghosts who seemed to hold him in high regard, the Bloody Baron had never treated him with such reverence. It was refreshing.

"Boy? For all you know I could be older than you." He winked, as he continued the bantering.

"Are you-"

"For goodness sakes, leave the poor lad alone." Nearly Headless Nick scolded him sweeping across the room after emerging from the left wall. Nick had always been kind to Merlin, and while curious, he had refrained himself from asking too many questions. This had made Merlin like the ghost more. The Bloody Baron turned around.

"I was just trying to get answers." The frustration refused to leave his gaze as he looked at Nick who chuckled in response.

"Morten will tell us when he is ready." Nick looked at Merlin who shifted uncomfortably where he sat. Morten had been the name he used the last time he had come to Hogwarts. He hadn't liked the name very much but he had forgotten to come up with a name for himself before arriving and ended up picking it on the spot. It was the first thing that had come to his head. Nick smiled. "So what is your name this time? Malden? Martel? Mavin? You seem to enjoy choosing uncommon names."

The ghosts loved to tease him about his many different names. None of them ever seemed to fit in the time period, but Merlin didn't mind. His strange names had allowed him to receive a bit of attention, helping him feel less invisible in a world where he could not truly be seen. "Myron. Myron Emerson." The two ghosts both nodded, slight smiles playing on their lips. The Baron had seemed to calm down.

"Well Myron, I am sure we can catch up some other time, but it seems the students have just arrived." Merlin looked towards the door, and sure enough, students began piling in. Nick waved, then glided to greet the arriving guests. The Baron still hovered in front of Merlin.

"A shame, I was having such fun. Luckily though it seems you are in my house. I'm sure we can continue our little interrogation soon." The Bloody Baron winked at him. He then pulled out his sword and began his act, flying around the room swishing the sword back and forth like a mad man. Merlin laughed as he scared the first years.

As students filled the hall, he began receiving strange looks. They began whispering wondering who he was. Of course that was to be expected, although the onslaught of attention was a bit unnerving. Shifting in his seat he continued watching the Great Hall come to life.

Merlin felt someone slide into the spot next to him. He turned his head to greet the stranger. The boy was around fifteen with bleached blond hair which was slicked back with gel. His attire was neat and orderly. Merlin assumed he was from a wealthy pureblood family as the boy sat with his back straight, scoffing as the Gryffindors settled in.

"Pathetic aren't they?" It took a moment before Merlin realized he was being addressed. "Filthy mudbloods…" The boy scowled as he continued looking on in distaste at a particular Gryffindor girl with bushy brown hair. She seemed to be raving about something to a girl with glossy red hair. Merlin couldn't see her face, but apparently the boy next to him knew who she was. "Those Weasly's aren't any better than them. Blood traitors." He spat the last part out. For the first time since he started talking, the boy looked up and saw him. "Are you new? I don't recognize you."

Though Merlin was still upset by the boy's previous comments, he chose to disregard it for the time being. "Oh um yeah. I'm a transfer student, I was homeschooled before." The boy looked skeptical for a moment but nodded.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Myron Emerson."

"Welcome to Hogwarts. If you have questions feel free to ask. I know just about everything that goes on in this school." Merlin wanted laugh at Draco's arrogance. It reminded him of when he first met Arthur. Looking at the boy, Merlin knew he his work cut out for him.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to-" As Merlin was about to end his sentence he was cut off by an approaching familiar figure.

"I trust you have all met Mr. Emerson." As soon as he started talking the entire house went silent. "He is the newest member of our house. I'm sure you will all be very welcoming and hospitable." The cold monotone voice rang across the long stretch of table. Professor Snape stood in front of him.

In truth only Draco had really noticed him, but now with Snape's introduction the whole Slytherin house leaned forward in their seats to get a glimpse. Merlin waved awkwardly. "Hi…" He turned back to face forward, embarrassed by the attention.

"Mr. Emerson, you will wait here after the ceremony concludes and we will discuss your… schedule." Snape carefully selected his words. His black eyes glared into Merlin's making sure he understood. Merlin nodded and Snape narrowed his eyes before swiftly turning around, letting his robe swoosh dramatically behind him. Standing in the corner was Dumbledore, who seemingly sent the potions master to formally introduce him. As Snape stormed passed him, the headmaster's lips quirked in a small smile.

"Schedule? Why would he want to talk to you about a schedule?" Draco laughed looking expectantly at him. Merlin averted his eyes back to the Slytherin.

"Umm, you know, it's because I was homeschooled. I was given a more specialized education so I'm ahead in some areas and behind in others. Dumbledore thought it was best that I get some tutoring to catch up…" Merlin knew it was the half truth. Dumbledore had wanted him to get further ahead, but Draco didn't need to know that.

"Makes sense. Who's tutoring you?" Merlin noticed a few students ease dropping, so he lowered his voice.

"Um if I tell you can you keep it a secret? I don't want everyone knowing that I need tutoring." Actually, Merlin really didn't want other students to know WHO was tutoring him. Just by watching the student's reactions around the man, he knew it would quickly become the talk of the school. Draco nodded, suddenly intrigued by the secrecy and leaned forward. "I'm being tutored by Professor Snape." Merlin looked down as Draco gaped at him.

Apparently it was common knowledge Severus Snape did not like students. He tolerated them. Even with Slytherin's, though he was easier on them, he preferred to keep to himself and avoid as many confrontations with them as possible. Snape tutoring? Well, that was unheard of. Draco realized that Dumbledore must have enforced this, as there was no way the potions master would do this voluntarily. While Draco was well known for being Slytherin's Golden Boy, he didn't go out of his way to speak with the head of his house. Draco both felt pity for Merlin and the urge to laugh at his unfortunate luck. "Wow, you definitely have your hands full." Merlin grumbled in response.

"Yeah yeah, save it. Just promise not to tell."

"Fine I promise." Merlin relaxed knowing he could trust the boy. If there was one thing any Slytherin was good for it was keeping secrets.

Before Merlin could even reply, a voice boomed throughout the hall. "Welcome all new and returning students to another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore stood at the podium, looking around at the students before him. "All first years will be sorted into houses shortly, but first I would like to introduce a new student." Merlin froze. Surely this was unnecessary. Snape had already introduced him to the rest of his house. Wasn't that enough? "Myron Emerson, a fine new addition to Slytherin house." Apparently not.

His house cheered loudly, though all the others remained silently, searching the rows looking for an unfamiliar face to peg the name to. Merlin tucked his head down. In all his years he had never received so much attention in one day. He didn't understand how Arthur put up with all these people watching him all the time. Thankfully Dumbledore continued by moving on to another matter.

"Yes, yes, well…" The room focused back on the headmaster. Merlin let out a breath of relief. "It is tradition here at Hogwarts that our sorting hat relays a message of our history through song. So, without further ado, let our opening ceremony begin."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the candles dimmed themselves, allowing the students to focus solely on the hat at the center of the room. The first years sat in the front, listening intently for the hat to begin. Other returning students slumped in their seats, counting the minutes until the feast appeared. However, unlike everyone else, Merlin was sure he was the only one mentally criticizing just how ugly the hat was.

It was at that moment the hat decided to begin.

A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now here is where the story twists  
A tale you haven't heard  
There was a fifth who hid amidst  
Veiled by the shadows of the Earth.  
He was of old  
He is of new  
Though his secret must not be shared.  
He hides in the light  
He lives in the dark  
No one can be compared.  
The founders did befriend him  
And close indeed they were  
Devastated when he left  
Though for the greater good.  
Rejoiced was his return  
Though the work was almost done  
The school was nearly finished  
However he was one.  
So they offered him a part  
To design that of his choosing  
So that he did and it still stands  
A room of utmost power.  
Think of a place so pure and good  
Where strength is binding  
Where power is blinding  
Where help is always served.  
The five stood together  
On the eve of its completion.  
Little did they know it would be  
The last time they would ever see him.  
Today their work lives on  
Standing here before us  
A school to teach their beliefs  
Each and every one.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best  
For Hufflepuff hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission  
And for Cunning Salazar Slytherin  
Those of great ambition.  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your head  
And tell where you belong!  
There is but one I could not place  
Who was always left to choose  
He is the fifth, and possessed all of which  
The four did stand for.  
A friend he was until the end  
Loyal to the fault  
His actions go unnoticed  
Though he remains braver than us all  
His mind like no other  
With more wisdom than the brightest  
Yet he will do whatever it takes  
When put to the test.  
Hold him to truth  
Know that he will fight  
Utilizes his skill and wit  
Though never underestimate his drive.  
His looks are deceiving  
His character so bold  
And yet there is much more to him  
Than will ever be told.  
A purpose of old  
A mission of new  
A destiny of no mistake.  
He was chosen as the greatest  
Stuck in a fate he could not escape.  
Through life he lived and learned  
Understanding through observing.  
Lonely he was, and shall remain  
Left to find solace in his name.  
Though many he has  
One stays the same.  
As times are changing  
My song is too  
This time I leave a warning.  
Prophecy is the present  
Darkness is unleashed  
Old and New  
Good and Bad  
Come to a final draw.  
Legend rises from its depths  
And mysteries unfold  
Welcome my friends to the end,  
A new beginning  
The finale to it all.  
Destiny's Calling has proclaimed…  
The time has come at last.

With that the hat went silent.

Merlin's heart was hammering in his chest. People around him stared at the hat with an intensity of anxiety and shock. Even the ghosts froze in their place, though none looked at the hat. Transparent gazes rested on him, the people clueless to the silent accusation. With a stiff nod Merlin confirmed their suspicions, watching them stiffen as they continued to stare.

Adrenaline still rushing through him, the students began to regain their senses, talk wildly blooming throughout the Great Hall. Even the headmaster remained stunned in his own trance. This was something not even he could know.

The conversations among many ranged from fright to anticipation, wondering who this mysterious man was. Merlin saw the same bushy haired girl Draco had cursed at earlier, talk vigorously to two boys, who looked on at her wide eyed as she came to a revelation. Though he could not hear the conversation, Merlin concentrated on their expressions.

The red haired boy's jaw seemed to drop down as he began stuttering, while the boy with black hair adjusted his glasses to fit more firmly on his nose. As he turned his head, Merlin saw a flicker. A line across his forehead that was drawn in jagged curves. Recognition engulfed him as he realized who the boy was. Harry Potter.

It was there in that moment Merlin's heart went into overdrive, thundering so loudly he wondered how the room itself was not shaking. There was the boy who would defeat Voldemort. There was the boy who he would protect. There was the boy who would help him achieve his destiny.

The hat's words chorused throughout the hall as students began trying to remember the exact phrasing. As the room got louder, Merlin grew more anxious as his mind swirled with thoughts. Would people suspect him? How was he supposed to befriend Harry? How much time did he have before Morgana's return? How could he prevent it?

Merlin was so absorbed in his internal debates he didn't even notice the potion's master watching him with lit curiosity…

~:/\:~

Snape listened to the hat's song, confused by the sudden twist. He had never heard of a fifth founder, nor had anyone else. None of the books Hogwart's possessed ever mentioned a fifth founder. One look at Dumbledore told him that even the Great Wizard had never heard of such a thing.

What confused Snape the most was the question that nagged his mind. Why now? The question irked him, as the answer remained unknown. There was no reason for this. And yet, suddenly the hat introduced a rising danger that would befall on the school.

Darkness. That's what he called it. Two evils, one new one old. What was that supposed to mean? Voldemort was nothing but a spirit, barely grasping onto life through his horcruxes. Was he to return? Was the Potter boy in danger?

This was yet another thing the professor was left to worry about. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. What of Myron Emerson? The strange boy with hidden power that made him question even his most basic knowledge. Could he have something to do with this? Snape contemplated this idea. His head screamed how outrageous the mere thought was, but there was something about the boy that left him wondering.

Snape stared at him, analyzing Myron's reaction. His face contorted in a series of emotions. Worry and fear struck immediately, as he took short shallow breathes. The potions master could see the quick rise and fall of his chest as paranoia set in, his gaze quickly wandering the room.

Following his gaze, he saw the ghosts looking at him wide eyed. There was something. With a nod, the ghosts seemed to become even more paralyzed as they continued to look at him with some sort of reverence. Trailing his eyes back to Myron, he watched as the boy set his gaze elsewhere.

Looking again, Snape traced the angle of his face, and turned his own head to where Myron was watching. After a moment of searching, his eyes landed on the Potter boy. Why would Myron have an interest in him? Of course, like other students, he considered it might be the novelty of his past, but something told him Myron wasn't like that.

There was definitely something about Myron that didn't sit right with him. The boy had secrets which he wasn't willing to share. His secrets scared him. Currently Myron was lost in his own thoughts and Snape was left to watch as emotions continued to flash across his face. Anger, betrayal, hate, worry, determination, and finally with a deep breath he regained control and his face became blank, his emotions now unreadable.

Draco began speaking to Myron, and Snape watched as the boy shrugged in response, letting out a small chuckle, keeping his own thoughts masked. His act was perfected, and had Snape not seen the transformation he would think everything was fine. But he had. He had witnessed the fear in the boy's eyes, and the anxious worry that graced his features.

Perhaps Myron knew something of this fifth founder? Maybe it was a family secret that he was forced to keep. Could this be one of the reasons Myron had never come to Hogwarts? Maybe if he was from this mysterious founder's ancestry then his powerful magic had some sort of explanation.

There were so many possibilities, but Snape knew he would not get an answer until he confronted the boy. Myron's anxiety was well masked, though Snape averted his gaze before the boy gained knowledge of his suspicions.

After a few agonizingly long minutes, the headmaster seemed to be jutted back to his senses, quickly making his way back to the podium where he waved his hand to begin the feast. The students ate and conversation flooded the Hall. However, Snape remained quiet watching and observing. He couldn't make out any of the words Myron and Draco shared, but by the way both boys laughed with ease, he became disinterested by the apparent light mood of the conversation.

The Potter boy was another story. The trio were in deep conversation, and though Snape was too far to make out the words their expressions gave it away. It seemed the Granger girl was still tied up on the song, trying read between the lines as she has done many times. However, the potions master already knew there was nothing to read into. There was no background, there was no written history. The only source was the song which had been vague, only revealing the small clues that mean nothing without context.

The song itself had been off key from the typical melody, although everyone knew the hat was more tone deaf than a hospital patient recovering from a mandrake cry. All that was left to do at the moment was wait.

~:/\:~

Once the meal had started the atmosphere had shifted to a more cheerful mood. The ranging conversations were lighthearted, relieving Merlin from his earlier anxiety. Draco began telling an elaborate and exaggerated tale of his summer, glorifying every aspect. The moral of his story was that most of his summer was spent at home attempting to ease drop on his father's conversations with the ministry with a couple of successes. Despite how uneventful it really was, he gave Draco credit for his story telling ability. It seemed those around him were hooked to his every word.

Ever so slowly the meal dragged on with Merlin laughing at the right times so it appeared he was following the conversation. Eventually, as conversations died out, prefects began leading first years to the house common rooms. After the first years, everyone else began filing out. Draco stood to leave waiting for Merlin to stand.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later. I have to stay and get my, 'schedule'." Draco looked at him for a moment before remembering their previous exchange.

"Oh right. Do you know where the common room is?"

"I'm sure I'll figure it out." Merlin smiled and Draco rolled his eyes then turned to jog and catch up with his friends. As the Great Hall became empty once more, Merlin turned around to see the potions master rising from his seat at the head of the room and making his way over. The rest of the faculty was gathering their things and heading out.

"Your schedule Mr. Emerson." The professor shoved a slip of paper out gruffly waiting for Merlin to take it.

"Uh thanks." Merlin looked at it. Luckily, the majority of his classes were paired with Gryffindor, aside from his electives which he had yet to choose. The schedule itself was confusing, with different classes each day all consisting of different ranges of time. Some days were packed while others were minimal. His most repeated classes on the list were defense against the dark arts and potions. Of course they were.

Merlin wondered whether Snape had any influence over the classes he was placed in. Normally forth years were not placed in many of the demanding courses, but then again, it had been over two centuries since he last went to Hogwarts. He shouldn't be surprised by the more rigorous curriculum.

Some other classes Merlin was excited to see was care of magical creatures and Herbology. Though one class he wasn't especially excited for was History of Magic. Like there was anything he didn't know about magic.

However, as Merlin looked at his schedule he realized the tutoring was not worked into the slip, meaning that all the free time he thought he had was about to disappear.

"We will be meeting three times a week on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays an hour after dinner. You will arrive on time with all materials needed and work assigned completed. Do I make myself clear." The pitch black gaze of the professor narrowed awaiting Merlin's response.

"Crystal." Merlin smirked wanting nothing more than to retire to his new room. It had been a long day.

"Do not be cheeky with me." His voice deepened turning darker. Had Merlin not been, well Merlin, he would feel extremely intimidated at the moment. However, being who he was he just nodded his head and brushed off the agonizingly cold tone the man was currently using with him.

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now go. Classes start tomorrow. Have Draco show you where to go." With that, Severus Snape was gone in another dramatic exit, shoes clicking on the ground for extra effect.

Finally Merlin was free. He left the Great Hall and made his way to the Slytherin common room. Every time a passing student walked by, he faked confusion, making them think he was lost. He didn't need people wondering why a new student knew their way perfectly around the castle.

Soon he made it to the dungeons, walking up to the stone wall and reciting the password he had been given before leaving the headmasters office. Walking in, Merlin almost expected the common room to look the same as before, although he was pleasantly surprised to see the snake skin couches replaced with a fine, black leather. The common room was modernized, equipped with the newest and latest furnishings and sleek look.

Unlike Gryffindor, the Slytherin common room always changed. Gryffindor had been the same since the school was built. The last time Merlin had been in the Slytherin house was centuries ago when actual reptile wear was in style. The Slytherin's of course had thought it would be a great representation of their house to have reptile furnishings. Merlin was glad they had come to their senses and got rid of the awful décor.

As he stood looking at the up to date room, Draco appeared and waved him down. "Hey, Myron!" Merlin turned his head. "Looks like you found the room ok. Come on, I'll show you where you'll sleep." Merlin followed him up a few winding steps to the boys dormitory. Draco led him to a room with five beds lining the walls. "This is my bed." He sat down, pushing the pillow further against the headboard. "You can have that one." He pointed at the bed next to him on his right.

Merlin sat down, feeling the soft mattress beneath him. How long had been since he had actually slept on a bed? Immediately his muscles began to relax and weariness overtook him. His eyes drooped, but soon he regained his senses as he heard Draco speaking. "Well?"

"Huh?" Merlin looked at him. He had missed the question. Draco rolled his eyes at him.

"I said, I was meaning to ask you earlier, but since I didn't know you well at first I thought it might be strange, but now that we are sharing a dorm I thought I might as well ask. What is with that thing around your neck? Where's your tie? Don't you have one?"

Merlin looked down and laughed forgetting about his neck piece. "It's a neckerchief and I wear it because I like it. Don't worry, everyone thinks it's strange, but you will get used to it. Everyone does eventually."

"Wait, so you actually plan on wearing that… thing to classes?" His eyebrows were raised, amused by the idea.

"Yep. They can't give me detention for making a fashion statement. The dress code states that boys and girls must wear neck ties, but it doesn't demand a specific style. It still goes around my neck." Merlin shrugged.

"Yeah, but won't you feel weird with people looking at your… neckerchief?" Draco still couldn't believe Merlin was serious about wearing it.

"People will be looking at me anyway because I'm new. Like I said, they'll get used to it." Merlin leaned back onto his pillow, enjoying the softness touching his skin.

"Ok… Well, I guess we should be heading off to sleep. Classes start tomorrow. Goodnight Myron."

Merlin was already asleep.

~:/\:~

**Yes! Finally finished this! Sorry again that it took so long to update, hopefully I'll be able to put up the next chapter quicker next time.**

**You guys are awesome, and your reviews are so amazing. Every time I read them it makes my day. Thank you for being so supportive of me and this story!**

**Luv you guys!**


	6. What Now

**WOW! Over 70 reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Sorry again for the long wait. A lot has been going on with school, but I try to write whenever I can. Here is an extra long chapter because I made you wait so long ;)**

~:/\:~

Merlin groaned as the glare of light coming in through the window woke him from his slumber. It was just past dawn, the sun having just risen. He had never been able to shake his morning schedule from his time in Camelot.

Looking around, Merlin could see Draco and his three other roommates still asleep. He soon recognized the figures of Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

Merlin walked over to the large window which overlooked the Hogwarts grounds. He smiled taking in the beauty of the school as the growing light forced the shadows to flee. The towers soared high and the Quidditch field looked fresh. Merlin could see the Forbidden forest from where he stood. He was suddenly filled with longing to visit his old refuge, but he knew he would not be able to make frequent trips like he had in previous years. His schedule was much too hectic. However, he knew he would have to visit soon as he had to update Kilgharrah and Aithusa of his whereabouts. The thought of the two dragons made his heart clench, missing his companions.

Merlin shook himself. Soon Draco and the others would wake up and he would face the beginning of another year at Hogwarts. The thought of attending school again was both exciting and a bit frustrating. How many times had he graduated?

Despite this, he knew this time was different. For that reason he was filled with anxiety. Today he would introduce himself to Harry Potter, the boy that would assist him in fulfilling his destiny. The boy that would help him reunite with Arthur. Today was a milestone of yet another chapter in the story of his adventures. However, this step was the first of the end, the conclusion to what he had worked for his entire life. With every step forward he grew closer to the moment of fulfillment. Soon, he would have peace.

Merlin let his mind wander about the possibilities the future would bring. At some point the others began to stir. Slowly each got up.

Draco rubbed his eyes to wipe away the sleepiness. Once open, his eyes fell on Merlin. "How long have you been up?"

Merlin shrugged. "About an hour. I'm an early riser."

"No kidding." Draco mumbled under his breath, still clearly exhausted. Trying to wake himself up stretched out his arms and back before getting to his feet. He then walked over to his trunk to retrieve his robes for the day. Merlin realized he still needed to change.

Grabbing his own clothes his threw them on, adding his neckerchief as the finishing touch. Behind him he heard Draco laugh.

"I still can't believe you're going to wear that thing in public." Draco continued laughing while Merlin rolled his eyes. He was used to it by now.

When both boys were ready they left their roommates and descended the stairs from the dormitory back to the common room. Some of the wandering people gave them strange looks, whether it was because of Merlin's neckerchief or the lack of Draco's 'posse'.

After a moment of comparing schedules, Merlin learned Draco was in all his classes, aside from elective which Merlin had still yet to choose. Perhaps the headmaster would let him skip out on an elective since he had the extra tutoring sessions. Maybe if Merlin used the excuse of needing time for homework he could manage himself some more free time. The thought struck him and he made a mental note to ask about it later.

Not much later the two headed off to breakfast. Merlin listened as Draco joked about something Blaise said the previous day. He tried to pay attention, but his mind wandered as soon as he saw the translucent figure of the Bloody Baron making his way toward them.

Draco was mid sentence when he froze in his place. The Bloody Baron meant bad news. Looking around Draco tried to see if anyone else was around them the ghost may have been approaching instead. Realizing they were the only people in the corridor made him shutter.

Merlin met the heated gaze of the ghost coolly, much like he had done the previous day. However, this time he was a bit panicked since Draco was here. He hoped that the Baron would not mention anything revealing of his identity, even though the ghosts still only knew the half truth.

"Well, well, well. Looky here. What a nice surprise. Has Myron made a friend? How strange. But this is a strange year now isn't it. Full of peculiar things…"

"What do you want?" Myron frowned. Draco was watching the exchange curiously. Feigning confusion, Merlin looked at the ghost quizzically, though hoping to convey a silent message, pleading to leave it alone.

However, the Baron ignored him. "Oh, but what I want is such a trivial matter. But what do you want? Now that is a question. What is Myron after? So late he comes to school. But why? Secrets he must keep. What mysteries lie inside…"

"Look I don't know what you're talking about. What secrets? I was homeschooled before I came here." Merlin continued to play clueless, hoping the Baron's banter would just come off as his usual crazy. It was at that moment their eyes met, and it seemed he was able to get his message across.

"And so it is the game you choose to play. No matter. I will play along. No shadow can evade the light forever…" It seemed he was trying to make a point by drawing out the end of each of his comments. Though Merlin was aware of the accusation he responded simply.

"Um… ok." Not much of a reply but it suited its purpose. The ghost laughed. In a moment, the Baron was gone. The exchange had not lasted long, but it had left unspoken questions in the air to all that had heard, though Draco seemed oblivious to the implications they might have.

Just as soon as the ghost arrived, he had left, leaving Merlin nervous and prepared for an onslaught of questions. Instead, he turned to face his new friend who simply laughed.

"I swear. He gets crazier every year." Draco shook his head and Merlin felt relieved. "Don't listen to what he says. He probably just did that to get to you." Draco pushed the remarks aside and Merlin smiled, thankful the Baron's reputation proceeded his comments.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Merlin responded but he continued looking in the direction the ghost had left. He would need to talk to him. In fact, he needed to talk to all the ghosts. It was a conversation he was not looking forward to, but it was necessary. He needed to make sure they didn't talk about it in the open. No one else could find out.

His success depended on his secret being kept. If anyone found out… well. Merlin didn't know what he would do. It was a situation he was not prepared for, which was precisely why no one could know until the time was right.

He was centuries old, but still, he was only human. As such he had fears, just as he had regrets and things he was willing to fight for. For over one thousand years he lived in hiding, watching from a far. Even amongst a crowd of people he kept his distance, afraid of being too close. Now he had no choice. Without warning he had been thrust back into the world where forming relationships was necessary for success in his mission. But he was afraid.

It haunted his dreams. He was plagued with images of his friends, all deceased. Memories replayed in his mind, some happy, while others tragic. No matter what he saw, in the moment, he was filled with bliss. Challenging though, many of his feats had been, he and his friends had risen to the occasion standing side by side. They were a team, and they had given him a purpose. Seeing them reminded him of this. But the pain was still there.

When he would wake, reality would set in. Each morning he would remember his loss and be forced to push it aside. He was forbidden from moving on. Even when he tried to push away his past and move toward his future, he was overridden by his nightly encounters. He could not forget. He could not move on. His past was his future and so he was forbidden of truly finding solace in their passing.

He relived their moments together, and while he loved the feeling of remembering his friends, he was miserable. He lived to serve, though he felt more like a slave. Destiny demanded him to live throughout the ages, though this was not enough. His time had come long ago and now he merely lived to fulfill his purpose. As such he was given constant reminders of what it was he was fighting for.

This is why every morning he remembered his loss. This is why Merlin was so determined. This was why he was afraid. He knew the pain all too well. To become close to someone would only add to his misery in the future.

He craved comfort, but he knew no good would come from befriending others. He had fallen to his desires in the past, but learned to shut the world out. Now he had no choice. He stood next to Draco, and despite his fears he couldn't help the fond feeling of having a friend. Draco was far from perfect, but he treated him like a person. And for that, Merlin had no words to thank him for making him feel normal.

Slowly Merlin was making his way into the light. No one knew the truth about him, aside from the said Founders, but his journey had come to a breaking point. Though terrified of the outcome and the things he would further lose along the way, Merlin had never failed to rise to the challenge. His fears served as just another obstacle he would learn to overcome. While it may take time, that was something Merlin had never been short of.

No matter his fears, time and time again he has overcome what all others thought to be hopeless battles. For now, his secret was best unknown to others, but as the Baron had said, nothing can stay hidden forever. Sooner or later people would know. When was merely the question.

As Merlin looked around and put his thoughts aside, he and Draco advanced toward the Great Hall for breakfast. However, what Merlin had failed to see was a certain potions master hidden in the corner of the corridor, having seen the entire exchange. While Draco may be oblivious to the significance, nothing escaped Professor Snape.

Conflicted by what he had seen, the professor decided to return to the dungeons in order to collect his thoughts. It seemed Merlin was not the only one who could hide amidst the shadows.

~:/\:~

Breakfast had been a good distraction. Merlin entertained himself in the small talk that reverberated throughout the room. Both he and Draco laughed along with others in his house as they exchanged tales. It wasn't until the end of the meal Merlin noticed his 'tutor' had never shown up. Looking at the others at his table he pushed it aside. This was probably typical behavior of their antisocial professor.

Soon, people began to leave, heading off for their first class. Merlin rose with the others around him and looked at his schedule, realizing this was one of the few classes he did not share with the Gryffindors. Instead he and Draco headed to Herbology which they shared with Ravenclaw.

The room wasn't so much of a classroom rather than a greenhouse. Around him were familiar plant species he had grown used to over the years. Like the potions in Professors Snape's room, Merlin was reminded of Gauis and the many times he would be sent to gather the ingredients.

As the students gathered in the room, Professor Sprout entered and began ushering them to various stations. Merlin noticed she was a plump woman with curly grey hair and kind eyes. She directed him and Draco to a table across from two Ravenclaw students who gave him odd looks.

Merlin heard Draco chuckle as he realized what they were looking at. He rolled his eyes and ignored their looks. His neckerchief had already drawn attention during breakfast and had been one of the topics of conversation. Shrugging his shoulders Merlin had repeated what he had told Draco. Eventually they would get used to it.

In the meantime, Merlin had to put up with their stares. Luckily though, Professor Sprout began her lesson and began reviewing herbs they discussed in previous years.

Merlin wasn't surprised when he realized the material was nothing new to him. If he hadn't known it during his time in Camelot with Gauis, he certainly learned it from his many times at Hogwarts.

He began to tune out from the lesson, but was soon dragged back in as Professor Sprout hovered over him and repeated him name. "Mr. Emerson, I understand you are new to this school, but even you should know the importance of paying attention in class."

Merlin met her narrowed eyes and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Ma'am. I know this material already. I studied it while I was homeschooled." She looked at him questioningly before deciding to put him to the test.

"Alright then. If that is true, you wouldn't mind explaining the uses of a mandrake root now would you?" This seemed like a basic question. Merlin knew the students had learned this in their second year. Perhaps many had forgotten?

The irony of the question also struck Merlin. Of course it had to be the mandrake root. His experiences with it had never been pleasant. Despite the painful memories that accompanied it, he began to describe its many functions.

"The Mandrake Root has been around for centuries. When harvested correctly it can be used to create potions to cure paralysis and additional ailments of particular diseases. However, the mandrake root screams when it is pulled from the ground and if not contained by some sort of sound barrier it could be potentially fatal. Back in ancient times, the mandrake root was used as a form of torture. To a wizard, it would cause extreme discomfort to the point of agony, but to those without magic, it would pierce them to the very recesses of their soul. This torture was considered one of the darkest arts as people were driven to insanity as their souls were ripped apart. This form of torture was often followed by manipulation, as no further spell would be needed to bend the individuals will as there would be none left. The person that once may have existed would no longer exist, and it was said that only the purest of magic could revive one back to their prior self. Of course mixed with various potions the mandrake root can be manipulated to do a number of things, including multitudes of beneficial uses for practice. These are but a few."

When he finished the whole class was staring. Merlin noticed he had probably gone above and beyond what was expected of him. He also realized he had began to reminisce on his past experiences as he had described its functions. He shouldn't have gone as in depth as he had on the use of the mandrake root in terms of torture.

He had been thinking of Gwen, and how Morgana had driven her to insanity, bending her will and making her believe false truths. He and Arthur had dragged Gwen to the Cauldron of Arianrhod where he had to disguise himself as an old woman and perform extremely powerful magic to summon the Triple Goddess herself, in order to cure Gwen of the deception her mind had befallen. The waters possessed the powers of the Goddess herself, and mixed with Merlin's magic, he and Arthur had been successful in curing her, though it had been no easy feat.

What happened to him then didn't help the stares that he received from around the room now. Speaking from experience was how he learned. He didn't exactly have a textbook answer to satisfy them with.

Professor Sprout gaped at him before composing herself and nodding her head vigorously. "Yes!" She exclaimed whilst clapping her hands. "You most certainly know your herbs Mr. Emerson. Ten points to Slytherin!" Those in his house cheered loudly and Draco patted him on the back. Still smiling Professor Sprout continued. "Oh, and welcome to Hogwarts."

Still gaping, the Ravenclaws stared wide eyed. They were not accustomed to being out smarted, especially by a Slytherin. The jeers from his own house briefly continued until Professor Sprout hushed them to continue her lesson.

The rest of the class droned on, and once again Merlin zoned out. However, this time he was not reprimanded for his actions. Soon it was break, and he and Draco headed off to the courtyard for a bit of fresh air before they set off to Care of Magical Creatures.

"How did you know all that about Mandrake Roots? That was amazing. Keep answering questions like that and we'll win the house cup for sure!"

"Umm. I don't know. My uncle liked to have me read books while I was homeschooled. I guess I just remembered some of the things it said while I was reading about them." Merlin shrugged. Mandrake Roots were basic knowledge, although he had expanded it to its more complex functions.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Well, those must have been some good books. Professor Sprout loves you. I don't think she has ever even liked a Slytherin." He continued raving about the possibilities his 'smarts' could bring. Merlin smiled and nodded, although he didn't get the big deal. Professor Sprout seemed nice, and just because he was able to answer a question didn't suddenly make him a prodigy. No. He had other things that made him a prodigy.

Thinking that to himself his smile widened, though Draco barely noticed as he continued to talk.

Once break ended they began heading towards the direction of a small hut near the forbidden forest. Merlin yearned with longing to feel the magic thrum beneath the Earth in the haven of his forest. He missed the creatures that lived there whom would automatically sense his powers, needing no explanation as to who he was.

In his distraction Merlin hadn't watched where he was going and ended up running into someone, causing them both to fall over. Powerful warlock or not, he was clumsy. Seeing a pair of glasses by his hand, Merlin grabbed them and handed it to the stranger he knocked over.

Looking up Merlin soon realized this was no stranger. On the ground in front of him was Harry Potter. Heaving himself up, Merlin offered the boy his hand, noticing Draco had left him to join the rest of their class. Harry grabbed it and hauled himself off the ground. This had not been the way Merlin anticipated their first meeting.

"Sorry about that. I should have looked where I was going." Merlin apologized looking at him with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, uh-"

"Myron." Merlin stuck out his hand. At least he would properly introduce himself after running the poor boy over.

"Harry." He smiled back at Merlin and the two shook hands in greeting. "Hey, you're the new kid right? Homeschooled?"

"Uh yeah… I'm still getting used to this whole school schedule thing…" Merlin went with his story.

Harry laughed. "I suppose it would take a bit of getting used to. The schedules here are pretty chaotic. But don't worry I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time." He offered a reassuring smile.

Grinning back Merlin replied. "Thanks. Hopefully it won't take too long." Before Merlin could say anything else, the two Gryffindors Merlin had seen with Harry at the opening feast appeared by his side.

"Hey Harry, what do you think Hagrid's got planned for us- oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were talking to somebody." It was the boy with red hair that spoke. He looked Merlin up and down in some sort of assessment. The girl beside him seemed to be doing the same thing.

"It's no problem." Merlin stood awkwardly at the silence that followed. After a moment, Harry seemed to regain control of the situation.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione, this is Myron. He's the new guy." Merlin waved at them in greeting.

"Hi it's to meet you-" Hermione started but Ron interrupted her.

"What's with that thing around your neck?" Merlin sighed before launching in to his explanation once again. The trio laughed as he recalled his reasoning, drawing in the attention from others. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin could see Draco glaring at them, though for the moment, they took precedence.

Ron and Hermione seemed to relax after a few minutes of talking. At first they appeared uneasy, most likely due to the fact he was a Slytherin, though it was understandable. Their topic had expanded to common interests. Hermione had made a comment about something from one of the books they were supposed to read later in their curriculum, and Merlin had stated his own opinion on the matter.

He had been met with wide eyes from each of them as they stared shocked. "No way. You read ahead? Please don't tell me we have another Hermione!" Ron groaned and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione, however, smacked him on the back of the head and looked back at Myron enthusiastically.

"Getting ahead is not something to be embarrassed of. Maybe you should try it sometime Ronald." The use of Ron's full name made him blush in embarrassment. Merlin felt bad for him.

"Oh, actually my uncle had me study it last year. I didn't exactly follow a curriculum while I was homeschooled. Mostly he had me read various books, so I've already covered most of the material." The comment seemed unnecessary, but perhaps if the reason for his knowledge was simply because he had been over it in his personal schooling, Hermione wouldn't be so harsh on Ron. He needed all of them to like him. It seemed to work. Somewhat.

"That's ok I guess. At least you didn't do it for fun. Did you?" Merlin shook his head, while Ron received a harsh glare from Hermione. Thinking back Merlin remembered the times Gauis had forced him to read. He hated it. Of course he had read many books, researching ways to defeat the magical creatures that threatened the city, but reading was never one of his optional pastimes, aside from his magic book.

"Wow, that's impressive. You must have gotten really ahead if you already studied-" Hermione got cut off by the approaching half giant preparing to start his class. Merlin had excused himself, waving at them, walking over to stand with his house. He received glares, especially from Draco.

Luckily he had remained quiet throughout the lecture. Merlin listened and found himself intrigued by the man in front of him. The man spoke with passion, as he explained the proper ways to approach different magical species. His instructions were informative and derived from a genuine concern for these creatures. It made Merlin happy.

The class passed quickly, and Merlin smiled for a moment thinking of his new teacher. His thoughts were quickly darkened as a frustrated Draco pulled him aside.

"What the hell was that?!" This was not what Merlin had been expecting.

"Excuse me?"

"Why were you talking to Potter and his mudblood and blood traitor friends?!" Merlin cringed at his terminology, his displeasure visible.

"First of all, you don't get to tell me who I do or don't talk to. Second, don't call them that. It wasn't a big deal. We were just talking." Merlin stood tall. He wouldn't let Draco push him around. His agenda was much bigger than a boy holding a grudge for some unknown reason.

"You are in Slytherin. We do not coheres with Gryffindors. Especially them. Potter and his friends do nothing but cause trouble. They deserve whatever names they are called." Draco spat, his hatred for them prominent.

"Why? Why shouldn't I talk to them? What have they done that is so bad they deserve to be mistreated and given horrid names?" Draco was feeling bewildered and uncomfortable under Merlin's heated look, but continued.

"They are our enemy! Grffindors have been our rival since this school was founded. It is our duty-" Merlin cut him off. This is not what Salazar had wanted.

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me!?"

"I said. You're wrong. Gryffindor is not the enemy. You make them the enemy. This school was founded under the mutual beliefs of the founders to unify and create a safe haven for ALL those with magic. It doesn't matter what _blood_ you come from. If you have magic, you are a wizard and Hogwarts will forever be your home. Do not think that because your line has not been mixed with non-magical blood you are better than them. Last I checked an enemy is someone who threatens the safety of others. All I see is three students in another house that stand in the way of you getting your trophy."

Merlin walked away without another word, leaving Draco wide eyed behind him. He had let it out. Draco's remarks had irritated him the first day, but he refused to endure them again. He would not stand to see people judged for how they were born.

He had once been in this position, forced to conform to the person society had wanted him to be. Magic was against the law and so he hid it from the public. He was judged for how he was born, and had he been discovered he would have been executed, not for his actions, but for his magic. He was judged more as a servant, his status defining the way people saw him. Merlin knew better than anyone there was more to a person then what met the eye, and he wouldn't stand by to see someone criticize another they hardly knew let alone understood. His words to Draco had been harsh, but this was one matter he would not hold back on.

Another reason for his outburst was his promise to Salazar. Of course, Merlin could have been more polite about it, but in the moment Draco had deserved his harsh words. This school was divided from within, and Merlin had made it his job to fix it.

~:/\:~

After a few minutes of walking, Merlin realized he had no idea where he was going. His next two classes were set aside for his electives, but seeing as he had yet to choose one, he had two free periods.

Recalling Draco's schedule, he would be in Divination. Honestly, Merlin had zero interest in filling in his class gap with divination. He spent more than enough time in the crystal cave predicting the future in addition to reflecting his past. He knew his future well enough, and he was also sure others would only become more suspicious of him if he were to see anything.

In the meantime, Merlin decided this would be his perfect opportunity to contact Kilgharrah and Aithusa in the Forbidden Forest. Jogging to the tree line, he rushed inside before anyone could see him.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold that marked the forest, Merlin relaxed as the sudden feeling of magic bombarded him. The forbidden forest was guarded by many protection spells he had placed hundreds of years ago.

The decline of the Old Religion didn't just effect the amount of magic wizards could now control, but it became hazardous to creatures of magic. These creatures needed a refuge where magic remained pure. While it was still much less powerful than it had been, Merlin had preserved several locations around the world where the creatures could still feel the remnants of this old magic. Just as he was born of magic, so were these creatures, though unlike Merlin, they were not as powerful. For this reason they could not feel the magic that remained as he could. As a result he had cast a spell on the Forbidden Forest that increased its presence.

However, its presence was masked to all those that did not know what it was. Exceptionally powerful wizards of this time may be able to feel the tingle of its powers, but being unaware of the truth would leave them simply unnerved by the constant presence.

Despite this, it made the creatures happy. It reminded them of the way things used to be and gave them a place they could truly call home. Even Merlin felt more at ease here then he did the rest of the castle. Though its presence in the Crystal Cave was greater, the magic here was enough to make him smile widely.

Walking deeper into the forest he breathed deeply, smelling the fresh atmosphere and feeling the magic thrum within him. Soon he reached his destination, entering a large clearing, much like the one Kilgharrah had met him during his life in Camelot. Taking another deep breath he threw his head back toward the sky channeling his dragonlord powers. Through a silent message, Merlin knew Kilgharrah and Aithusa would arrive soon. For now, he must wait.

Sitting in the clearing brought him great joy. He laid down, putting his head on the soft Earth and listened to the creatures in the forest. That was, until one of the creatures got a bit too close.

Hearing hoof beats sound on the ground Merlin stood up, facing the direction of the sound. In a moment, centaurs swarmed in front of him, a familiar face stepping forward.

"Magorian." Merlin recognized the centaur as the leader of his pack. The last time he had seen him, he had been nothing but a young colt. "How have you been over the course of these many years?"

Stunned by the use of his name the centaur stared briefly before he bowed, followed by the rest of the centaurs. "Hello Lord Emrys. It is a pleasure to see you again. I have been well, though I see time has been a burden to you." Merlin gave his cheeky grin.

"Isn't it always?" The centaur smiled and the two embraced.

"Why have you come this time? The last time we met I seem to recall you explaining how you got bored. In need of entertainment again?" Merlin shook his head, the grin leaving his face.

"Not this time. There is a danger coming and I must be here to fix it." The centaur gave him a frown before speaking.

"What is this danger? Shall I rally my brothers?" Again Merlin shook his head.

"The time is not yet, and there is no need for you to get involved. But be wary and protect each other." Merlin warned them and the centaur nodded.

"We will fight for you. If you need us, you know where to find us." Merlin nodded appreciatively, about to respond when a flapping of wings could be heard overhead. Looking up the centaurs began backing away. "It seems you have company. We will be in touch. I am sorry our meeting could not last longer. Know we stand behind you Emrys. We will always stand by you."

"Thank You." With that, the centaurs rode away. Merlin felt guilty. These creatures were so willing to sacrifice themselves for him. He didn't deserve it. He hadn't done anything to gain their loyalty. For everyone that sacrificed themselves in the name of his destiny, it was another name on the list he would feel guilt over. It was someone else he would owe, but never get the chance to repay. It was because of this he didn't like asking for help, but Merlin didn't refuse the offer, because despite his feelings, he knew he just might need it.

In a moment the trees around him began to sway as if a heavy wind blew them. Looking up, Merlin saw the figures of Kilgharrah and Aithusa, landing in the clearing before him.

"Hello young warlock."

"Kilgharrah!" Merlin beamed. "I trust you had a safe journey?"

"We did." Aithusa spoke cutting in.

"Hello Aithusa."

"Hi." Aithusa seemed frustrated and Merlin wasn't exactly sure why. Kilgharrah laughed reading his expression.

"I interrupted Aithusa mid hunt and he wasn't very happy with me." Merlin chuckled while Aithusa seemed to scowl.

"I was hungry." Aithusa grumbled. Merlin looked at Kilgharrah realizing this was a conversation he might not want the younger dragon to be part of.

"Then go now." Kilgharrah looked at him and Aithusa seemed to think it over.

"Fine." With that he took off.

"Now what is it you wished to speak to me about young warlock?" Kilgharrah gave him a pointed look and Merlin began.

"It's time Kilgharrah. I can feel it. The Old Religion sent me here to protect a boy, Harry Potter. It's his destiny to kill Voldemort, a new evil of this time."

"Then how does his destiny concern you?"

"Voldemort is planning something that I cannot stop. Currently Voldemort is surviving merely through his horcruxes. There is not enough time to find and destroy them. The Crystals showed me a vision. Somehow, Voldemort will be restored to his former glory."

Kilgharrah scowled. A horcrux was despicable magic. It was a selfish and desperate way to ensure survival. However, the dragon was still unclear as to why Merlin was needed, so he continued.

"Kilgharrah…" He began, taking a breath knowing the dragon would not be fond of the news. "I saw Morgana. Somehow he is connected to her. Once he has risen, she will return. This is why I need Harry's help. Though I could defeat Voldemort, I must save my magic. I have no idea how powerful Morgana will be and I must be prepared for anything. It is Harry's destiny to defeat him."

The look on Kilgharrah's face made Merlin want to duck in cover as he cringed. The dragon had a look of blind fury, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "That witch! You must rid of her. You must do whatever it takes. She must not destroy the future of Albion!" He roared angrily.

"You don't think I don't know that!" Merlin yelled back. "I have thought of every possible way I could try to prevent this, and do you know how many options I have?! Zero! I have tried changing the fate I have seen in the crystals before, and all it ever does is make it worse. I have no choice but to wait for this moment to pass, but the least I can do is be prepared."

The dragon slowly calmed down, thinking over the scenario. Merlin had been right. No matter how mad he got, trying to reverse its effects would only prove to be futile. "Then what is it you are going to do?"

Merlin sighed and sat on the ground. "I don't know. Honestly, I really don't know. Right now, my goal is to try to get close to him to get him to trust me. But, I don't know what I'm going to do when Morgana rises." Merlin looked up at the dragon again. "It's been so long. So long since a living person has called me by my name. The founders know now, even though now they are just portraits…"

"Merlin…" Kilgharrah tried to interrupt but Merlin ignored him continuing his rant. He needed to get it out.

"How am I supposed to act!? I've already slipped up and used wandless magic. The potion's teacher is suspicious. Then the ugly sorting hat spout out a new song about the fifth founder. If people knew… I don't know what to do. What do I do Kilgharrah? What if people find out my secret?"

The dragon stayed quiet for a moment before responding. "Sometimes life is cryptic. We cannot always predict what will come, and even when we can sometimes it is impossible to prepare. I cannot tell you what to do young warlock, but I can promise that when the moment is right you will. Destiny has a plan for you. Don't think that it will end just because people know who you are. This is just another challenge for you to overcome. You have faced far worse. Do not fear what has not come to pass. That is my advice to you."

"But Kilgharrah-" the dragon cut him off.

"If you worry too much you will miss more important matters. Do not concern yourself with the opinions of others. You must focus on the problem at hand. We must figure out what to do about the witch. We must gather more information."

Merlin nodded. The dragon was right. He needed to focus on the more important issue. Morgana. "I don't know what else there is to know. Maybe Voldemort is more involved then we know. Is there a way we could keep an eye on him?"

Kilgharrah shook his head. "It would be impossible to find him if he has no solid form. Perhaps his followers?"

Merlin nodded. "That's a good idea. They call themselves death eaters. Find out what you can about them by surveying some areas. I'll do some research."

"Of course young warlock…" It seemed the dragon was hesitant, about to say something, but thinking it over. "And what of Aithusa?"

Merlin hadn't given much thought to the young dragon. "I don't know. Tell him about the rising threat, but don't mention Morgana. I want to trust him but…"

"I understand." Kilgharrah frowned slightly. "I wish it could have been different."

"So do I." Merlin smiled solemnly gazing at his oldest friend. "So do I." He repeated to himself. Both Merlin and Kilgharrah seemed to be looking far away, back to the past reflecting on their regrets. Kilgharrah was the first to snap out of it.

"Aithusa and I will take refuge here for the time being."

"Kilgharrah! That's too dangerous! What if someone-"

"Quit your worrying. Do not forget I am older than you. We will remain hidden and out of sight. No one will find us. We will stay safe. I think it will be best if we stay closer to you so it will not be as difficult to relay information given the circumstances." Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Ok. But you better stay safe."

"I promise." Their gazes met and Merlin saw a certain fondness show in the dragon's eyes. Merlin could feel his heart warm as his kin nodded reassuringly.

"And keep Aithusa close." Merlin added this before the dragon left him. Again Kilgharrah looked at him, though this time his expression darkened.

"I will."

~:/\:~

That night Merlin was one of the earliest to arrive at the Great Hall for dinner. The ghosts seemed to comprehend his mood and didn't approach him. Soon the hall began filling up, and Merlin caught Draco's eye. The boy walked over to him.

"Hey." He said and Merlin looked up.

"Hey." Merlin responded, not adding anything else. After a moment Draco spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. Can we just forget about it?" Merlin looked him in the eyes.

"Will you stop harassing me about it?" Draco thought about this for a minute.

"For now." At the moment that was good enough for Merlin. He needed to talk about something normal for a change, so he nodded at Draco who smiled and took the seat next to him.

"So how was divination?" Merlin started the conversation, hoping to distract himself from his conversation with Kilgharrah.

That got Draco started. "I swear, Professor Trelawney is crazy. I bet she can't even see into the future. She was going over this ridiculous…" and so the night went. Draco described the theatrical divination class he experienced, while Merlin nodded along grateful for the distraction.

However, this did not last long. The headmaster approached the podium and began to speak, silencing all houses. Merlin and Draco turned towards Dumbledore as he spoke.

"As most returning students well know, our opening feast took a unique twist. However, that is not the only change Hogwarts will be experiencing this year." Everyone seemed to lean closer as he spoke. "This year at Hogwarts we will have some guests arriving that will stay with us throughout both semesters. Now I'm sure you are all wondering why."

The room rumbled in anticipation waiting for Dumbledore to speak again. The headmaster took a rather long dramatic pause.

"This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Gasps sounded around the room for those that knew what it was. Others began talking to their neighbors curiously trying to find out more information. Draco grinned wildly beside him, and he heard others in his house jeer.

As Dumbledore silenced the room once more, the only though running through Merlin's mind was, what am I going to do now?

~:/\:~

**Thank you all so much for reading. Again sorry for the long wait. School is almost out, so hopefully over the summer I'll be able to update faster. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Classes Begin

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! Again…**

**But here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

The room hushed once more as the headmaster continued. "For those of you that don't know, the Tri-wizard Tournament is a competition between three wizarding schools. For each school one champion is chosen."

With a wave of his hand a large goblet appeared. All around him, students leaned closer to get a better look. "However, only sixth years and above are eligible, for the tasks they will be facing require more knowledge and capability, presented in the upper class."

Merlin already knew the rules. In fact, he had been present several other times the tournament had been hosted. Of course he never competed, though he didn't mind. Some of the tasks he witnessed were brutal, no trial without severe danger. Truthfully, Merlin hated this 'competition'. Though intended to 'bring the schools together', those that volunteered did so out of their thirst for glory. Merlin saw no honor in it.

Despite his own feelings, Merlin heard Draco groan next to him, realizing he missed the cut off. Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing the boy seated next to him was filled with disappointment. Soon Dumbledore continued explaining the rules.

"Those who wish to compete must write their name on a slip of paper and place it in this goblet. However, do not try to fool me. There will be enchantments placed around it to make sure only those qualified can place their name inside. This is your warning, and if you seek to try and defy the guidelines, you will face a deserving consequence." A twinkle of amusement shone in the old man's eyes. Whatever he had planned as a repercussion was bound to be interesting.

"Now, after the names have been placed the goblet will select those worthy of competing, and at our tournament ceremony, our champions will be chosen. Each champion must stand alone, meaning they can have no aid from teachers or friends. This tournament consists of three tasks, each of which differ from those of previous competitions. Every champion will be judged by a panel of judges, and scored based on performance, creativity, and the matter of success."

His words reverberated throughout the room. Merlin looked around to see everyone entranced by the headmaster's speech, though it seemed he was not done. However, when he spoke this time, his tone was lower and held a feel of foreboding. "The prize to the victor is eternal glory, and riches hardly imaginable. Though I warn you. The trials you will face are not to be taken lightly. There are those that have died facing challenges presented in the quest of their mission. Once you put your name in the goblet, you are bound by a magical contract to compete with no way out. It must be seen through until the end. For this reason I advice to you to consider your decision carefully. Making a mistake could cost you your life."

On that grave note the man fell silent. The room buzzed in conversations. However, Merlin remained alert, scouring the room for the faces of his new friends. After a minute of searching, Merlin locked his gaze on Harry who instantly looked up. Some sort of understanding passed between them, and Merlin realized that Harry shared some of his feelings regarding the tournament. He didn't agree with it. There was enough horrors in the world that they shouldn't need to create their own. Despite this, Merlin also saw the boy's intrigue of the reward. Sighing, Merlin knew he was still young. He had time to learn glory and honor were meaningless in the long run. Harry diverted his eyes back on his friends who tried to grab his attention. Merlin smiled sadly. He was jealous of Harry as the trio beamed at one another. Friendship, now that is something that should be treasured above anything.

He missed Arthur now more than ever. Tournaments always reminded him of Arthur, especially this one. Merlin wasn't quite sure what it was, whether the danger, possibility of death, or thrill of the event that sparked his memories, but nonetheless, an image of Arthur laughing as Merlin prepared him in his armor before a sparring match. Perhaps it was the stupidity behind the idea of fighting for glory.

Though respectable and brave, Arthur was foolish and loved a good tournament. Merlin remembered the countless occasions he "helped" Arthur on the sidelines, though the Prat would never realize all that he had done.

Merlin wasn't exactly sure what part hurt most. Whether it was finally being accepted and completely understood by his best friend, his long awaited goal, only to lose him only days after the revelation, where Arthur died before Merlin could tell him everything he did for him, or the fact that Arthur never got to see the kingdom they had created together.

His heart broke for his lost friend and for himself. On countless occasions he questioned his life and his mission. No one could understand. They could try. They could even get so far as to knowing his entire life's story, but no one would ever understand. No one but Arthur. They were two sides of the same coin, bonded in friendship and brotherhood. He must not lose faith in Arthur's return. He must not question destiny. But how could he not! Sometimes nothing ever made sense, yet he was forced to accept it.

Destiny made him hide, nothing but a pawn to a higher power. Destiny made him live, day in and day out when he wanted nothing but to rest in peace. Destiny stripped him of his friends, his life, and everything that had once mattered to him. Still he held faith. While Destiny had taken everything from him, in the end, it promised him everything he ever hoped to accomplish. He just hoped it was worth it. That when Arthur returned he would have his friend, and he would no longer be alone. Someday, he wouldn't have to hide.

As Merlin looked on at Harry and his friends in longing, he craved acceptance and understanding. Arthur had accepted him and perhaps, for a moment, even understood. But now Merlin was alone. He didn't have Arthur to understand him, and he was jealous of the trio as they laughed together. Someday. He repeated that to himself over and over again. Someday…

While Merlin was reminiscing he once again failed to notice the fixated gaze of a certain potions master.

~:/\:~

Professor Snape was confused by the sorrowful look on Myron's face. It reflected a man in pain, a man who had suffered loss. He had been updated on the boy's predicament, having lost both parents in a tragic robbery and his guardian to old age. Surely the boy had suffered his fair share.

Yet, as the professor looked at him he was continually shocked by the amount of emotion reflected by his features. There was so much pain. His eyes were clouded with a look of misery as he looked on in longing at the Potter boy and his friends.

Once again, he was left to contemplate the mystery of Myron Emerson. The only thing the professor actually knew about him was the tragic death of his family. The rest was shrouded in darkness. Sure he was homeschooled, but he must have had a life. Perhaps he was missing his friends from back home?

Looking back, he shook his head. That was not the look of someone who missed his friends. That was the look of someone who had lived, learned, and lost. It was a look he could relate to. Perhaps someone else would ignore this, but Severus Snape was no stranger to the feeling of loneliness.

Once upon a time he had lived, learned and loved, but soon love turned to loss. He would have given anything to protect her. His Lily. Though she never returned his feelings, he would have been content just to know she was alive and well. But that wasn't the case. Instead, he was forced to watch Harry Potter, the boy who lived, her son, every day. He was like a walking mockery, a constant reminder of what he lost, of what he could never have.

The way Myron stared at Harry reminded him of his own loss. It left him wanting to know more. He wanted to understand.

Myron must have felt his gaze, quickly turning his head. The second their eyes met the professor jerked away. He didn't want to be obvious about his observations. Instead, he would hide in the shadows and watch from afar. He would learn from a distance and figure things out on his own.

Though brief their eye contact had been, in that second he had glimpsed something that made him shudder. In fact, it made him inwardly cringe, because whatever had caused him to be able to express what he had must have suffered a great deal. What he saw in Myron's eyes was understanding. Not an understanding of his own experiences, but an understanding of the concealed potions master.

For the first time in 14 years, Severus Snape felt something. He was afraid. Afraid of the boy who had suddenly walked into his life, the boy who possessed more power and knowledge than anyone his age should, who understood things about him that he had blocked off from the rest of the world, and yet, had seen right through his shield. He was afraid that someone could understand the hardships he faced throughout his life, and then to have that person meet his own guarded eyes coolly with that understanding… that meant whatever they suffered must have been worse. And to have that shoved in his face sent his mind reeling.

Though feeling unnerved that the boy understood him better than even the headmaster could, that was not what scared him. What made him afraid was that he didn't understand. For the first time he didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to act. The boy had leveled with him, unafraid of the harsh persona inflicted on him. How was he supposed to teach Myron if his magic could rival, or even possibly outmatch his own? He didn't understand the mystery that was Myron Emerson.

Professor Snape sat in his chair staring at nothing in particular as his mind continued to try and grasp what just happened. How was it even possible for someone to understand him? How could Myron see past his walls? What could have possibly happened to him?

The questions continued, though each remained without an answer. At that moment, all thoughts of the tri-wizard tournament fled his mind as a sudden revelation engulfed him. In that moment, he felt overwhelmed in both awe and respect to the young wizard that had just entered his life. Severus Snape remained impassive to the outside world, reading and understanding people by observing from a distance. Myron Emerson held his charade, blocking his emotions once more as he engaged in conversation with Draco Malfoy. It was then he realized they were the same. However, while he hid himself away in the shadows as the outcast, apart from contemporary social life by secluding himself to the corners where darkness conceals best, Myron hid himself away in the shadows of his peers, always a constant presence that is accepted by those around him, remaining innocent to all that see him. Yet, he isn't as clueless or helpless as he tries to appear.

The incident with the Baron replayed in his head. _"__And so it is the game you choose to play. No matter. I will play along. No shadow can evade the light forever…" _

What secrets could he be hiding? There were so many things about Myron that just didn't make sense. But one thing was certain. This was an act that had been perfected over a long period of time. His actions and understanding defied his timeline. There had to be something else, more to his story than he was letting on. No one can just gain that kind of understanding. It takes years, time for contemplation. It was what he had been through. So unless Myron had been through a similar scenario, there was no way he could understand. The complexities over life and death baffled him with the question of why. Why? Why did some people get to live and other have to die? How was that fair? How could someone wield the power to decide another's fate? These questions were things that never fled his mind. They were questions he asked, and yet Myron understood. How?

Whatever questions he had, he knew there was no simple answer. For now he would have to be content with his small revelation that had earned the boy his respect. Myron Emerson had beaten him at his own game. The words from the hat's song came to the front of his mind.

"_He hides in the light  
He lives in the dark"_

Nothing seemed more fitting at the moment. For the first time someone had bested him. There was someone better at disappearing and evading detection. Myron Emerson was better at being invisible.

Though he stood where everyone could see, displayed his emotions clear on his face, and conversed in the same daily activities as other students, he remained another face in the crowd, another talent gone unnoticed. He was invisible, and even Draco, who had taken the boy under his wing, underestimated and undervalued his worth.

Recalling Myron's look of longing at the trio, Professor Snape wondered if he just wanted to be noticed, to have a friend who appreciated him and understood him. Suddenly something in him broke. It became clear to him in that moment exactly what the boy had longed for. He didn't want a friend. He didn't want to be noticed. No. The realization made him pity the boy.

Where once upon a time Severus had lost the women he loved more than anything, Myron had lost a friend who understood him better than anyone ever would. He never had that. As realization washed over him, his respect merged with pity.

Though he lost his love, she was never his to lose. But to have the kind of friendship he witnessed between the trio only to lose it… the pain must be unimaginable. Unlike Myron, he had never had that kind of friend. He never had anyone to understand him. Of course there was Lily, who he had fallen in love with. Yet, even though she was kind and treated him better than others, she didn't understand him nor return those feelings. Snape wondered how much more it would have hurt if she had felt a mutual love for him. He never would have stopped grieving for all the possibilities their future could have held. But she hadn't. She had loved another. He closed off those possibilities in his mind, and though he continued to love her, he respected her choice and let her be.

What was it like for Myron? How young was he? Did he truly understand what was happening? He didn't know. But what he did know was that Myron was guarded by layers and layers of pain and suffering. For some reason he would not tell his story. He refused to find solace or comfort in the loss of those he loved and the professor didn't understand. And he was sad he didn't. Myron was lost in an internal cloak of invisibility and though he was seen he was not understood. And while the Severus was an expert at analyzing character, he could not help the young sorcerer. No matter how much he wanted to, the truth was he didn't understand and for the first time since Lily's death he wanted to. He wanted to know this boy on a personal level, to help him overcome whatever was stopping him from moving forward.

He didn't know why he wanted to help, or how he figured out half the things he did, but he wanted to. There was something about him, and while the professor could only grasp what he saw, he knew there was much more to uncover about Myron. But it didn't end there. As he witnessed the boy reminisce his lost friend, the teacher found himself craving that which he never had. Perhaps, with effort, he could befriend him and try to understand. It would be difficult to put aside his cold exterior, but maybe in time he could learn.

Perhaps then, life wouldn't be so lonely, for either of them.

~:/\:~

Merlin gathered his thoughts and tried to stop thinking about his past. As he pulled himself out f his head he became aware of the potions master studying him. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin watched him for some time, seeing the wheels turn in the teachers head. Merlin wondered what he was thinking about.

Clearly it had something to do with him. Still trying to see the man out of his peripheral vision he noticed a solemn recognition present on his features, an expression often worn by those that realized the suffrage of another. It was the face worn by one who could relate. Immediately Merlin understood, meeting the professor's eyes and conveying his sympathy. However, the man jerked his head away diverting his gaze.

Turning his head back in the direction of those at his table he noticed everyone in deep conversation. Merlin took this time to think about the Severus Snape. The man was observant, frighteningly so, even managing to catch him off guard. Merlin could see his pain. A thousand years of watching from afar could do that to a person. Over time, Merlin learned to read people, through both their emotions and actions.

At first his hardened exterior had intimidated him, but now after thinking about it, Merlin realized he was nothing more than a man in pain. The cruel outer shell was merely a barrier to protect himself from the judgment and pain of others. It was the result of a man who had once felt so much love and joy, faced with betrayal and loss. It was the way he coped.

Merlin understood because he kept a similar wall. Though he was not antisocial, he didn't go out of his way to make new friends. As the years piled on, he had secluded himself from the world, learning to be invisible, never getting too close, but close enough to seem involved.

In Camelot, Merlin had been known by many, popular even amongst the towns people whom would speak with him on many occasions. Whether it was his position as Arthur's manservant or just his own boyish charm he had been loved by many. But it wasn't for no reason. Merlin would often help his friends when not needed by Arthur, which wasn't often, but enough. Even those he wasn't especially close with, Merlin would do his best to build good relations.

But as time went, his kindness became a burden. He couldn't endure the pain that accompanied it. Helping people made him feel useful and gave himself satisfaction, but with every person he helped, that added one more person he mourned as they passed. The sheer number of those he had watched live full lives was crippling. It was a hard life, and in order to survive and maintain his sanity, he had to make sacrifices. One sacrifice had been his drive to go out of his way to help others. Usually he tried to avoid people all together to avoid even the temptation of becoming attached.

Yes, Merlin understood the professor more than anyone could possibly know. Merlin would break through to him. He could already sense the man's resolve crack as he saw through his mask. It was only a matter of time.

Shaking him from his thoughts, Draco tapped his shoulder. Merlin realized he had been so zoned out he hadn't noticed the food appear. Laughing, Merlin grabbed his plate and began to pile on the food.

About halfway through the meal, Dumbledore got up to the podium again. Clapping his hands, the room went quiet awaiting the announcement. Clearing his throat he spoke. "Our guests have arrived." There were a few mutters between the houses. "I would like to welcome headmistress Olympe Maxime and the students of Beauxbatons."

The large ornate doors to the great hall suddenly swung open and girls in powder blue robes with two crossed golden wands each emitting three stars entered, lead by an extremely tall headmistress. Most of the girls were beautiful, that Merlin would admit, although Draco's reaction was much more drastic, as he stared gaping at them with wide eyes. Honestly, Merlin thought he might start drooling. Elbowing his roommate, Merlin knocked Draco out of whatever trance he was in.

The girls continued flowing through the door, many performing feats of flexibility and charming magic. They were graceful and held themselves tall, much like noblewomen he had seen. As they finished filling in, the doors shut once more and the Beauxbatons were directed to a table where they could sit.

Just as everyone began to settle down, a large boom thundered through the hall. Raising his spectacles, Dumbledore commented. "I do believe headmaster Igor Karkaroff and the students of Durmstrang have also arrived."

Without warning the doors were thrown open once again, the sound of drums thrumming as the boys marched in. They performed their own form of entertainment, twirling fire and wands in an impressive display of coordination and formality. They wore red robes, parts covered in fur.

Around the room there were whispers as the 'legendary' Victor Krum, star Quidditch player, entered. Merlin held no interest in the man but as he looked he saw Harry and his friends staring at him and following his every move. Clearly they were fans.

Soon Durmstrang was seated and the headmasters stood together in front of the three schools. Dumbledore stepped forward to continue. "Ah yes. Welcome guests to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy your time here. Now, before I release you to get situated in your dorms, there is one last person I would like to welcome. The new defense against the dark arts professor, Mr. Alastor Moody."

Around him, his classmates sucked in breaths. Merlin recognized the name as the man was one of the most renowned Aurors. He never met him, but he knew the stories of Mad Eye Moody. The man had one real eye, and one eye that was said to see through any façade. Of course that was a myth. He knew the professor would never see through his disguise.

The aforementioned teacher entered the room from the back staff entrance. He was met with applause as he gruffly nodded his head and took a seat. This year was definitely going to be interesting.

Eventually the meal concluded and he and Draco headed back to their dorm to retire for the night.

Before he fell asleep, Merlin looked at his schedule and groaned. Tomorrow was history of magic, double potions and his first day of tutoring. What could go wrong? Merlin mentally answered his own question, throwing himself down against his mattress in the process. A lot could go wrong.

~:/\:~

As usual, Merlin awoke at dawn. However, today he did not feel like sitting around in his room waiting for his roommates. Instead, he got dressed quietly and decided to pay a short visit to Kilgharrah before classes began.

His journey to the Forbidden Forest went by quickly, soon finding himself surrounded by the familiar hum of magic. He made his way to the clearing and summoned his friend. In a matter of minutes, Kilgharrah arrived, Aithusa in tow.

"Merlin." Kilgharrah spoke.

"Kilgharrah. Aithusa." Merlin nodded at them in recognition. "How are you?"

"We are fine young warlock. You do not need to come checking in on us." The dragon laughed at Merlin's paranoia while he frowned.

"Hey! Who said I was checking in, maybe I just wanted to see you." The dragon merely continued to laugh.

"I see. After two centuries apart it seems you cannot go a day without our company. You are worried and you need not be." Merlin sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the argument.

"Look, the forest only has so much protection. Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament this year and now you're at risk of not just the students here, but the students of two other schools spotting you. I just needed to make sure you were ok."

It was Kilgharrah who frowned this time. "The Tri-Wizard tournament? Under such circumstances? It seems humans today are incapable of reason."

"They are unaware to the events occurring around them. Even those who see the signs refuse to believe."

"Then they are fools." Aithusa spoke. Merlin turned to him and bowed his head.

"They are human." Merlin corrected the younger dragon. He remembered how stubborn Arthur had been in dire situations. He had always refused to believe Merlin until the obvious was blindly in front of him. Merlin had always known of the dangers around him as he sensed it with his magic, but other people did not have such a gift. Instead they simply refused to believe in the horrors the world contained. Perhaps it was better that way.

People have a tendency to refuse to believe what they don't understand. Merlin had once been like that. He had denied his destiny at first, only accepting it when events led him and Arthur closer together. If people believe, then they fear. With fear it is challenging to live a good life. By denying the truth, people allow themselves to live freely. Though the circumstances now should not be overlooked, Merlin understood why many denied the occurrence of the dreaded man's return.

Aithusa looked at him with quizzical eyes. "They should know better!" The dragon continued and Kilgharrah prepared to get involved but Merlin held up his hand.

"They don't know any better. They have yet to learn. Unlike you or I, they are just beginning to understand the world. By the time they realize their mistakes and other paths they could have chosen, their life will nearly be complete. They do not have access to the magic of the Earth as we do. They can only breach the surfaces with the limited power the wands can contain. Surely it is understandable."

The young dragon huffed, but nodded slowly. A moment later the bells chimed at the school, and Merlin recognized this as the sound of waking life. His roommates would just be getting up and notice his disappearance. He had to return soon. Looking back Merlin saw Kilgharrah ushering him. "Go." Merlin nodded and started off.

"Be safe." Merlin called back as the dragons took off.

_We will_. The words chimed in his head as he continued back to his common room.

~:/\:~

By the time Merlin got back he realized there was no point in going to the common room as a mass of students moved to the Great Hall. Following the crowd, Merlin entered and spotted Draco already seated looking around the room. Catching his eye the boy stood up and met Merlin as he approached the table.

"Where were you?"

"I woke up early and didn't want to sit around. I decided to go for a walk and explore the school a bit." Draco nodded, letting his frustrations die.

"Well, I saved you a seat." Merlin smiled.

"Thanks."

The two sat down to eat and picked up their usual conversation. All too soon, the meal ended and Merlin and Draco entered Professor Binn's classroom. As soon as the ghost began Merlin felt his eyes droop. Without fail, the teacher lived up to his reputation as the most boring teacher Hogwarts had ever had.

Merlin was about to fall asleep when a familiar name caught his attention.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" the professor spoke looking at Hermione who had her hand raised.

"Excuse me professor, but I had a question and seeing as you are an expert on the history of magic I thought you may have an answer…" Professor Binn's nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Well, it's just, many of us wanted to know… if-if you have ever heard of any mention of the fifth founder?"

Everyone in the room leaned forward, even Merlin who was now alert. The ghost frowned and thought of his words carefully before responding.

"I am afraid that even I cannot answer that. No one has heard of a fifth founder before, and had it not come from such a source I would discard this new knowledge as rubbish. All that can be known is that the fifth founder must have been more powerful than anyone of his time. To elude the notice of all and go undetected in history is a feat not many can accomplish." Merlin sucked in a breath as he watched the professor.

"But why? Why would someone so powerful work so hard to go unnoticed!? It doesn't make any sense!" Hermione continued, hating not knowing the answer.

"Ms. Granger, I don't think anyone could ever answer that question. What we know is he wanted to remain hidden. Why, we cannot know. But, for what this man did in the aid of the formation of this school, I believe we owe it to respect his wishes and leave it a mystery. After all there must be a reason, and whatever that reason may be, the founders saw it he was honorable enough to keep his identity a secret."

His response left the room speechless, even Hermione. Yet as he spoke, he gaze fell on Merlin as he gave a knowing smile. For a moment Merlin was confused, but then he realized something. Professor Binn's was a ghost, and by the look he was receiving, word had traveled between the ghosts of his identity, even as far as the professor. They knew he was the fifth founder.

A new admiration grew for his boring teacher as he discovered the ghost's loyalty to him. The ghost's would not betray his secret, and even go so far as to detour the questioning from others. Before Merlin left the classroom that day he had waited until the last student left the room. It was then he turned toward his professor. "Thank You."

That was all he spoke before he turned around and walked away, leaving the professor staring awed by his presence.

~:/\:~

Potions was awkward to say the least. Merlin had planned on snatching a seat toward the back of the classroom, but since he had waited in his last class, the only available seat was the front of the room, in front of none other than Professor Severus Snape's desk, and next to the curious Gryffindor Hermione Granger. Fate just had its way of making his life more difficult.

After taking his seat Hermione beamed at him as she saw who sat next to her. "Myron!"

"Hey Hermione." Merlin spoke, leaning back in his chair, waiting for the dreaded teacher to enter.

However, hearing his name, two boys sitting next to Hermione sat forward. "Oh, hey Myron, good seeing you again." It was Harry and Ron, making Merlin want to bang his head on the desk. Of course, just his luck.

"Yeah, you too." For a second it seemed like Hermione had been about to ask him something, but suddenly the potions master walked in, silencing everyone by his mere presence.

Orders were barked, and Merlin was all too eager to reply. Maybe if he focused on his work he could survive this double period. And so Merlin worked diligently. He was so focused in fact he hadn't realized how fast he was going. He completed the potion in a matter of fifteen minutes, smiling at his work, only to look up and realize the rest of the class wasn't even halfway done.

He mentally chastised himself thinking of ways he could try and backtrack, soon realizing it was no use. Giving up, he sat in his chair, kicking up his feet and fiddling with his pencil. His early accomplishment sent Hermione in a frenzy as she struggled to compete with the record time set by the new Slytherin. Merlin rolled his eyes.

Across the room, Snape watched as Merlin played with the pencil, relaxing as everyone else worked. For a moment, the professor wondered why the boy was wasting his time. Did he think that because he was talented with his potions that he could slack off in class? The professor was going to change that.

Professor Snape moved stiffly across the room glaring at Merlin. "What are you doing?"

Merlin looked up surprised by the teacher's sudden appearance. "Sitting?" He decided to play it cool, holding his façade of clueless even though he suspected why the professor stood in front of him.

"Why are you not working on your potion Mr. Emerson?" The cold dripped from the man's throat as his eyes narrowed.

Confirming his suspicions, Merlin responded simply. "I finished." Professor Snape was caught off guard by the response. Not even he could complete the potion that efficiently. Underestimating the boy once again, the professor checked the potion to see a flawless replica of what he had asked. Merlin smirked.

Merlin knew the Professor was surprised by the look on his face. A few students were watching, but none had a good view of the exchange. However, Merlin was nervous. Whatever the professor was about to do was bound to draw attention to him.

"I see. Well, since you are an expert why don't you help your classmates and teach them how to do this correctly." By now the whole class was listening, now gaping by the teacher's response. Not only had the professor been IMPRESSED by a student's potion, but he asked him to HELP his peers. The room was stunned to silence and the Slytherin's looked up at him with a look of reverence as he gained the appreciation of their stoic professor. Never has the man awarded any kind of praise.

Next to him even the trio sat gaping at him. Harry was beyond shock, having trouble comprehending the situation while Hermione boiled with jealousy. Each of them were in awe, reflecting the same expression as the rest of the class. Merlin tried to refuse the 'offer' and duck away from the attention, but one look from his teacher had him rising from his seat.

Slowly Merlin made his way to the front of the room where he stared at the floor until he came to the professor. "Who do you want me to help?" Merlin spoke lowly so other students didn't hear him.

Professor Snape looked down, expression still hardened. "Don't ask me. Go around the room and inspect potions. I have work to do." With that the man walked to his desk and hid away inside a thick book leaving Merlin alone under the eyes of his class.

With all eyes on him, all Merlin's insecurities made way to the front of his mind. What if someone discovered his secret? He wasn't doing a very good job maintaining it. What would he do about all the questions he would receive later? How was he going to survive this school year if on the first day he was asked to revise his peers!? With his rising emotions he felt his magic rile within him.

With a deep breath, Merlin knew he had to keep calm and remain impassive. He had to control his emotions and keep his fears at bay or disaster would strike. If his emotions continued to spike, his magic would react and then people would know. Raising his head, Merlin walked around the room, helping out whoever needed it, whether Slytherin or Gryffindor. To many in the room, this had been an even bigger shock, especially to the professor.

~:/\:~

When Severus had seen the flawless potion he had been at a loss. If he gave Myron another potion he knew he would get chastised for it. But as he thought his options over, the professor realized that no matter what he decided to do, the boy would be questioned and harassed for his talents. The least he could do was give him some recognition.

With that decided, the potions teacher had told his star student to aid others. This of course was extremely out of character for the professor, but he didn't care. He had previously decided he would put in an effort for Myron. He wanted to understand. But he needed the boy to see his efforts because for him to understand he needed Myron to open up. That wouldn't happen if a gesture was never made.

And so he tried to offer a solution that brought Myron some self satisfaction, but the look on his face at the declaration made him realize this had not been the right decision. The class stared at him and he tried to cower by sinking lower in his seat. Snape had glared, only allowing himself to feel sorry once he was at his desk. It had never been his intent to embarrass Myron or subject him to further torment.

Turning his head away, the professor looked towards his book. It was about the history of Hogwarts, the written words of the founders. Not many had access to this copy, but his position allowed it. He had gotten it to see if there were any even suggested mentions of the fifth founder. Concentrating was hard as every few seconds the professor would take the opportunity to look over the top of his book and watch Myron as he aided his fellow classmates.

He was good at explaining the material to other, as he corrected them and offered advice. He was patient and gave smiles when they succeeded. Many of the students looked on appreciatively at their newfound tutor. The irony of that word struck the professor.

Snape was the tutor of the tutor he assigned to his students. The comedy of it made him want to laugh, although he held it in, maintaining his gruff mask. He continued to watch though, shocked as Myron paid no heed to whether it was a Gryffindor or Slytherin he aided. There was no hesitation or look of disgust, only the outward encouragement for his classmate to succeed.

Honestly, he needed to stop being surprised every time he revealed a new fact about the boy. If anyone held no prejudice against the others it would be him. The student that continued to amaze him. What added to his surprise was the acceptance he earned by the Gryffindor's in return.

The professor looked for any hidden emotions that may show distaste for the other house, but all he saw was the joy of a boy happy to help anyone in need. The display was heartwarming to even the cold professor. The kindness was selfless. It had been a long time since he had met anyone so giving, but even so, none had ever been from his house. For the first time, Severus Snape wondered why Myron had been placed there. He shared none of the qualities many of his other students expressed to make him qualify for his house standards. Yet, here he was.

To impress him further, he watched as Myron sat down next to one of his more struggling students, Nevil Longbottom, and explain the process of the potion to him, taking the time to start from scratch and lead him through it step by step. Why would someone be so willing to help? It didn't make sense. Could this really be the boy who had suffered immeasurable amounts of pain? The boy who expressed an immense amount of power? The boy he had seen longing for understanding and friendship? How could this be the same person? So much suffering and yet such a good person. It was implausible to understand how anyone could turn out like this after what they had been through.

Once again, the professor was entranced, absorbed by the mystery of Myron Emerson. The name itself didn't seem fitting for such a remarkable individual. It seemed off. How could someone like this be so ordinary? Quickly the professor backtracked. Nothing about Myron was ordinary.

It wasn't just his actions that confused the professor, it was his entire being. His presence was like nothing the man had ever felt before. The power he controlled proclaimed one of might and confidence, but before him was a selfless boy who radiated uncertainty and self consciousness. It was humbling and bewildering.

Once again, the professor was left asking why.

~:/\:~

**What do you guys think of the relationship between Merlin and Snape? What do you think will happen during their tutoring session? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
